FANFIC HIGH SCHOOL DXD (ITADAKIMASU)
by TRASTORNADO
Summary: ESTE ES UN FANFIC DE HIGH SCHOOL DXD, TODOS LOS DERECHOS DEL MISMO LE PERTENECEN A SUS AUTORES ORIGINALES, AQUI UNA VARIANTE A COMO CONTINUAR DESPUES DE LA TEMPORADA BORN.
1. EL NUEVO DESAFIO

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE HIGH SCHOOL DXD ES DE SUSU CREADORES ESTO SOLO SALIO DE MI RETORCIDA MENTE.

CAPITULO 1

EL NUEVO DESAFIO:

Era una mañana de invierno, como saben en ese tiempo no había clases en la academia Kuoh, esa mañana como ya era costumbre, ISSEI se encontraba en su cama con todo su "harem" con el:

-ISSEI: ahhh! Que bien se siente despertar en esta fría mañana con el calor de todas ellas, los enormes pechos de Rias y Akeno, el dulce rostro de Asia, la Cálida Koneko…. Un momento y Xenovia e Irina donde están.

Se levantó muy lentamente para que las chicas no sintieran que se les escapaba, y rápidamente salió de su cuarto para buscar a Xenovia y a Irina, cuando bajo las escaleras:

-ISSEI: Así que aquí están.

-XENOVIA: Issei, buenos días

-IRINA: Buenos días Issei-kun

-ISSEI: Porque se levantaron tan temprano?

-IRINA: No puede ser que no lo recuerdes, sabias que eres tonto pero no pensé que tanto.

-ISSEI: EHHHH?

-IRINA: Hoy ya hace más de 3 años que falleció tu hermano, o acaso ya lo olvidaste.

-ISEEI: A eso, Irina tu mejor que nadie sabe cómo me siento por eso, Oni-chan era mi mejor amigo y pese a ser mayor que yo siempre me entendí mucho con él y aun que sé que siempre va a estar aquí (poniendo la mano en su corazón y con una cara de mucha tristeza) lo extraño y duele.

-XENOVIA: Issei porque nunca lo has mencionado, tal vez la familia Gremory lo pueda localizar en el otro mundo y lo traiga a la vida como demonio.

-ISSEI: Eso es imposible, una vez le mencione esto a Sirzechs-sama y me dijo que era imposible ya que las almas humanas una vez que caen en el Monte Yomotsu ( saint seya) jamás pueden ser recuperadas y además su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado.

En esos momentos sin que Issei se dirá cuenta todos lo habían escuchado desde fuera de la sala.

-RIAS: Issei (con una voz tranquila y compasiva) nunca mencionaste a tu hermano, me gustaría saber de el tal vez podamos hacer algo, no me gusta ver a mi lindo Issei con ningún dolor, tú me salvaste de la dimensión y de lo que nos causó LOKI por eso quiero…..(antes de terminar)

-ISSEI: (con una angustia y dolor en la voz) Sé que es inevitable solo les pido que sea la última vez que me hagan hablar de el por favor.

Todos se encontraban en la sala sentados, Issei en medio de todos de pie cerca de la chimenea, de pronto saco de un libro muy viejo y quemado de las orillas una fotografía.

-ISSEI: el es mi hermano RYUHO (mostrando la foto, Issei se vería de unos 5 años y a su lado un joven de pelo castaño, alrededor de unos 10 años, parecido a Issei pero más alto y ambos con una gran sonrisa) él era mi mejor amigo y a diferencia de mí él era un genio, muy inteligente y gran deportista, pero hace 3 años el viajo a América ya que lo querían en universidad de Harvard pero nunca llego, su avión atravesó una tormenta eléctrica muy inusual y un relámpago golpeo el avión y jamás lo volvimos a ver.

-IRINA: ( al ver que a Issei se le quebraba la voz) las autoridades buscaron sobrevivientes pero lo único que quedo fue este diario de RYU-KUN y las paginas no se pueden leer ya que la tinta está completamente corrida.

-AKENO: Issei-kun pero ¿y tus padres?

-ISSEI: mama cayo muy enferma y papa cayo en depresión, después de un tiempo lo superaron pero yo sé que aún les duele y mucho. Por eso sé que este viaje alrededor de mundo con la protección de Sirzechs-sama le vendrá muy bien.

-KONEKO: No sabía que Issei-sempai tuviera un pasado tan trágico.

-ASIA: Issei san es increíble, a pesar de ese pasado, Issei-san es muy amable y sonriente.

Todas se acercaron a Issei para abrazarlo ya que estaba a un paso del llanto cuando de repente entro KIBA casi sin aliento:

-KIBA: Pochou-(apenas con algo de aliento), algo terrible..

-RIAS: Kiba que sucedió y porque vienes así?

-KIBA: Gasper…Gasper

-RIAS: que pasa con Gasper?

-KIBA: LE ROBARON SU PODER

-TODOS: (con una cara de horror y de desesperación) EHHHHH!

-RIAS: vamos de inmediato, akeno.

-AKENO: HI POCHOU (mientras hacia un círculo mágico alrededor de todos y los llevaba a la entrada de la academia)

Cuando llegaron a la academia vieron con horror como gasper estaba inerte en el piso y casi sin vida, el habiente era parecido al de un cementerio abandonado.

-RIAS: Gasper, Gasper, responde (mientras tomaba al pequeño vampiro entre sus brazos)

-¿?: El está vivo, solo que inconsciente da gracias que le perdone la vida a este y a ese pequeño rubio ya que no me servía de nada.

-RIAS: Quien te crees que eres para hacer algo así ( mientras preparaba su ataque)

-AKENO: Yo también pochou ( y comenzó a cargar energía de rayos en sus manos)

-¿?: Es inútil no es así TRAIDOR-SAMA

Todos voltearon y miraron con miedo la imagen, era MIGUEL-DOMO en el suelo apenas arrastrándose.

-IRINA: Miguel-domo ( mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de su rostro) cómo pudiste, cómo pudiste, COMO PUDISTE

Y sin pensar esta se arrojó contra el enemigo pero fue rechazada por la energía que este despedía cayendo al piso muy lastimada.

-¿? : veo que son más necios de lo que pensé, como se le ocurre a esa seudo ángel, si ni siquiera MIGUEL pudo conmigo.

-RIAS: Todos están listos.

-TODOS: hi pochou ( mientras se alistaban para atacar)

En eso una voz al fondo muy conocida.

-OPHIS: mejor será que no lo hagan o los matara.

-ISSEI: Ophis que haces aquí.

-OPHIS: mi pequeño dragon, cuidándote que mas, ere rival de ahí es muy poderoso, se dice que está al mismo nivel que DIOS o más arriba.

-TODOS: queeeee?

-¿?: Veo que hasta tu estas con ellos OPHIS

-OPHIS: lo siento TANIN-SAMA pero valen la pena

-TANIN: ya veo, es una lástima entonces también tendré que eliminarte, pero en su momento, por ahora ya recupere lo que es mío, ahora bien SEKIRYUUTEI (señalando a Issei) TU SIGUES (y desapareció en un destello de luz que los segó por un momento.)

-XENOVIA: OPHIS-SAMA ese era el legendario TANIN DEL CAOS COSMICO

-OPHIS: así es, aparte de eso es mi superior.

-TODOS: EHHHH!

-OPHIS: primero llevemos al vampiro y a miguel-domo con Sirzechs-sama tal vez ahí se puedan salvar con las medicinas avanzadas y les contare todo…aaa e Issei, (mirándolo con una cara de angustia) prepárate este será tu más grande desafío, te voy a entrenar como nunca.

-ISSEI: QUEEEEEEEEE?

ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC ESPERO LES GUSTE SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS, PRONTO SUBIRE EL CAPITULO DOS, HASTA ENTONCES, Y MIENTRAS A COMER, ASI QUE "ITADAKIMASU"


	2. ESPERANZA

CAPITULO 2:

===ESPERANZA===

PROLOGO: Haciendo un recuento del anterior un nuevo enemigo apareció y al ser prácticamente invencible, hasta ahora, Ophis decide que entrenara a Issei, pero no será un entrenamiento convencional jejejeje!.

MAS TARDE EN EL CASTILLLO DE LA FAMILIA GREMORY.

-OPHIS: bueno Sirzechs-Lucifer ya están descansando, ahora si debemos hablar con Azazel y con Gabriel (como Miguel estaba inconsciente su lugar lo ocupo el arcángel Gabriel) sobre este enemigo, este es uno en común para todos y no es posible vencerlo, al menos no con su nivel.

-SIRZECHS: Ophis-sama es posible que este sea el final de todo (poniendo una cara de mucha seriedad y preocupación).

-OPHIS: es algo que los trasciende y va desde el inicio de los tiempos pero les debo de contar a todos, además manda a traer a Issei ya mande llamar a Vali, ellos son fundamentales para que sobrevivamos.

-SIRZECHS: de acuerdo Ophis-sama

Más tarde en la sala principal de juntas de la familia Gremory….

-AZAZEL: ya estamos todos aquí ahora Ophis de que se trata.

-GABRIEL: si, que fue esa energía tan destructiva que casi elimina a Miguel-Domo, y por qué no se parece a nada que hayamos sentido antes.

-OPHIS: ok explico, esto va desde el inicio de los tiempos antes de que siquiera el cosmos se formara con el big ban, en la oscuridad absoluta existía energía en estado puro, esta comenzó a unirse y formar una entidad amorfa, entre más energía acumulaba más inestable se volvía, al final fue tal la acumulación que exploto….

-SIRZECHS: el "bigban"

-OPHIS: así es, en esa explosión dos seres fueron creados y fueron conocidos como COSMOS y KAOS, estos serían opuestos ambos lados del YINYAG, creadores de la vida y la muerte, pero no termina ahí, su poder fue tan gigantesco que no solo crearon este universo sino las 32 dimensiones conocidas, los 32 universos paralelos.

-GABRIEL: un segundo, solo existen 12 universos en paralelo…..

-OPHIS: jmm eso creen, la verdad es que hasta la fecha solo han quedado 12 de los 32 ya que COSMOS Y KAOS cada vez que se enfrentan destruyen uno de esos universos, pero continuo, ellos siempre han luchado en abrumadoras batallas pero, en la última batalla divina, formaron ejércitos para combatir. Crearon a sus legiones, y dentro de ellas sus mejores soldados e hijos propios creaciones de ellos mismos… yo por ejemplo soy de la legión de cosmos, su general dragon OPHIS.

-AZAZEL: (con mirada incrédula), es imposible nosotros que te creíamos el dios máximo y resulta que solo eres un soldado más.

-OPHIS: soy y no soy dios, veras ANGEL CAIDO mi nivel es el de un dios, es correcto, pero no significa que no haya más arriba de mí, arriba de mi están los sagrados y finalmente los divinos. Yo por ejemplo soy dios al igual que mis hermanos de batalla, me refiero a los otros generales como yo. RA, SHIVA, ZEUS, POSEIDON, ARES, IXCHEL, KRISHNA. Arriba de nosotros los sagrados, QUETZALCOATL, EYLEIZHER, MASAMUNE, TITAN y SANDALPHOR. Y arriba de ellos mi amo y divino hijo de él, YGGDRASIL-SAMA.

\- GABRIEL: dios mío, he de suponer que al igual que ustedes la legión de KAOS está formada por seres así.

-OPHIS: no es así la legión de aquel (así llaman a KAOS) contiene a 250 guerreros oscuros de los cuales 240 son nivel satán como ustedes, 10 de mi nivel y solo un divino pero su fuerza casi se equipara a la de su padre y lo acaban de conocer, TANIN-SAMA.

EN ESO MOMENTOS SE ABRE LA PUERTA Y ENTRAN LOS DOS HEROES QUE ESPERABAN ISSEI Y VALI.

-OPHIS: ya era hora de que llegaran, tontos. Me imagino que escucharon todo lo que conté.

-ISSEI: ah! Jajaja, pensé que no nos habían visto, jajaja, perdón,( sujetándose la cabeza, mientras vali volteaba su rostro a un lado con los ojos cerrados)

-OPHIS: azazel, Gabriel, Sirzechs,…. Necesito a los guerrero más fuertes de cada fracción y eso los incluye a ustedes en 24 horas partiremos a un lugar que no conocen a ver nuestra última esperanza.

-AZAZEL, GABRIEL, SIRZECHS: hi, Ophis…

-OPHIS: Issei, Vali, a partir de ahora serán mis alumnos le elevare su poder al máximo ya que son indispensables para la vitoria en su momento sabrán porque, entendido.

-ISSEI: HI OPHIS-SENSEI

-VALI: si con eso supere mi actual nivel por mi está bien…."sensei" ( un poco irónico su sensei)

24 HORAS MÁS TARDE EN EL PATIO DE LOS GREMORY.

-OPHIS: de acuerdo que tenemos aquí…

-GABRIEL: dada la amenaza, entenderán que no puedo descuidar el cielo, así que solo les mando a dos ángeles de alto potencial ELENA (un ángel hermoso, alta un poco más que Akeno, pelo rubio hasta la cintura y quebrado, medidas 98-54-100, ojos verdes esmeralda y una voz muy dulce) y a URIEL (hombre alto de aprox 1.80, piel blanca, ojos azules muy claros, cabellos platinado, esbelto pero marcado).

-IRINA: URIEL-DOMO USTED AQUÍ? Dijo muy sorprendida.

-ISSEI: Irina quien es Uriel.

-IRINA: TONTO ES URIEL DOMO, el más prometedor ángel, se dice que es el siguiente en ocupar el puesto de MIGUEL-DOMO, además es el hijo mayor de GABRIEL-SAMA.

-TODOS (los demás presentes salvo los satanes) Queeee? Su hijo.

-GABRIEL: JAJAJAJAJA, ya veo no sabían que los ángeles podemos tener descendencia, pues verán URIEL es mi hijo mayor mío y de MIYA una ángel de esperanza, por eso es toda un promesa para nuestro futuro, jajajajaj ( lo dijo con mucho orgullo y presunción mientras su hijo se sonrojaba un poco aunque permanecía estoico).

-OPHIS: y tu SIRZECHS a quien enviaras.

\- SIRZECHS: enviare a la familia de mi hermana, XENOVIA, KIBA, KONEKO, ASIA, AKENO, RIAS aparte de ellos iré yo.

-RIAS: oni-sama pero si tú vas quien se hará cargo de todo, además tú ya eres muy poderoso.

-SIRZECHS: soy muy poderoso es verdad pero un me falta superar mi nivel y quiero saber más de todo esto, además papa se hará cargo ya hable con él y está de acuerdo, él me dijo ( haciendo flashback de la noche anterior, papa e hijo en el balcón, " por eso quiero ir pero me podrías apoyar padre, =padre= jjajaja claro mi hijo se hará mas fuerte eso será idóneo para todo el inframundo adelante y….. cuida a tu hermana quieres aún es muy testaruda).

-RIAS: papa…gracias.

-OPHIS: azazel?

-AZAZEL: veras no quiero ser el malo de la historia pero solo enviare a uno, ya que es el más fuerte que tengo y creo su potencial puede incluso llegar a superarme…. Les presento a BARAQIEL.

-AKENO: PAPA? Que haces aquí, sin ti los ángeles caídos no tendrán a su general.

-BARAKIEL: descuida hija, me hare más fuerte para protegerte, se lo debo a tu madre, además así cuidare a mi preciada hija y a mi futuro yerno no es así SEKIRYUUTEI-KUN. (volteando a ver a Issei con su mira de padre medio enojón)

-ISSEI: ehh que…..LLERNO, pero yo este, ahh ( con su usual cara de tonto)

-RIAS: un segundo baraqiel Issei es mío y solo mío.

-ASIA: es mío

-XENOVIA: Issei me dará un hijo a mi…(ANTES DE QUE SIGUIERAN)

-OPHIS: *YA BASTA NIÑAS LOCAS* (LE GRITO MOLESTA) no es momento para eso, además eso se sabrá pronto, yo sé lo que les digo, bueno todos acérquense ( y apareció un circulo mágico muy diferente a todos, de hecho, despedía una melodía muy angelical en cantos gregorianos muy tenues). Bien prepárense porque entraran en suelo sagrado. (y desaparecieron en el círculo)

REAPARECIO EL CIRCULO MAGICO EN UN LUGAR HERMOSO, SIMILAR A LOS CAMPOS ELISEOS SOLO QUE MIL VECES MAS HERMOSO, FRENTE A ELLOS UN PALACION ENORME, SIMILAR AL TAJ MAHAL PERO DE DIAMANTE PURO SUELO DE MARFIL, ADORNOS DE ORO Y PLATINO. Y FRENTE A ELLOS UNA PERSONA. CON UNA ARMADURA PUESTA QUE LE CUBRIA EL ROSTRO SOLO SE PODIAN VER SUS OJOS QUE ERAN DE COLOR AZUL CIELO Y HERMOSO SU ARMADURA ERA UNICA Y HERMOSA COMO EL PALACIO MISMO Y DE ELLA SALIAN 16 ALAS DE LUZ.

GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME LEYENDO, AHORA SI YA ES HORA DE COMER, MUCHAS GRACIAS SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS, ESPEREN MI CAPITULO TRES VALE, MIENTRAS "ITADAKIMASU"


	3. SEPARACION Y ENCUENTRO

CAPITULO 3

=== SEPARACION Y ENCUENTRO===

RETOMEMOS:

REAPARECIO EL CIRCULO MAGICO EN UN LUGAR HERMOSO, SIMILAR A LOS CAMPOS ELISEOS SOLO QUE MIL VECES MAS HERMOSO, FRENTE A ELLOS UN PALACION ENORME, SIMILAR AL TAJ MAHAL PERO DE DIAMANTE PURO SUELO DE MARFIL, ADORNOS DE ORO Y PLATINO. Y FRENTE A ELLOS UNA PERSONA. CON UNA ARMADURA PUESTA QUE LE CUBRIA EL ROSTRO SOLO SE PODIAN VER SUS OJOS QUE ERAN DE COLOR AZUL CIELO Y HERMOSO SU ARMADURA ERA UNICA Y HERMOSA COMO EL PALACIO MISMO Y DE ELLA SALIAN 16 ALAS DE LUZ.

-¿?: hola Ophis-chan has vuelto al fin.

-OPHIS: así MAESTRO-SAMA.

-ISSEI: Maestro.?

-¿?: MI NOMBRE ES MYTHOS, MYTHOS YGGDRASIL.

INMEDIATAMENTE TODO, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO SE INCLINARON ANTE EL YA QUE SU PRESENCIA ERA ALGO DIVINO Y ASI LO SENTIAN.

-MYTHOS: vamos vamos, no se inclinen así, son mis visitas y los debo atender como tal, jaja así que relájense.

-BARAQIEL. Es increíble que alguien así sea tan amable y su energía tan cálida…(susurro)

-SIRZECHS: es verdad por ello es el dios de los dioses.

-OPHIS: YGGDRASIL-SAMA porque lleva su armadura puesta, acaso hubo complicaciones maestro:

-MYTHOS: primero ya te he dicho que me digas mythos, y eso va para todos ok, segunda está practicando mi pequeña Ophis…. Pero vamos todos pasen a mi palacio comeremos, beberemos y hablaremos sobre mi primo-hermano tanin.

-TODOS: hi. Mythos-SAMA.

===YA EN EL PALACIO.===

-MYTHOS: antes dejen me quito mi armadura.

Y CON UN CHASQUIDO DE DEDOS LA ARMADURA SE DESVANECIO DE ABAJO HACIA ARRIBA DEJANDO POLVO BRILLANTE DE ESTRELLAS A SU PASO, SE REVELO LA IMAGEN DE MYTHOS, ESTE ERA UNA PERSONA ANGELICALMENTE HERMOSA, PELO RUBIO HASTA EL SUELO, ALTO DE 1:98 CM, ATLETICO Y MARCADO, RASGOS MUY FINOS, Y VOZ ICREIBLEMENTE SUAVE Y TRANQUILA.

-MYTHOS: ahora si comamos y bebamos hasta saciarnos.

-ELENA. Es muy hermoso no crees.

-URIEL: y yo que se no soy de esos, además lo que si se es que su poder es abrumador.

MIENTRAS ISSEI Y VALI CAMINABAN SE ACTIVARON SUS SACRED GEARS.

-DRAIG Y ALVION: Mythos-sama hace muchos años.

TODOS SE DETUVIERON INTENPESTIVAMENTE.

-MYTHOS (con una sonrisa en su rostro como cuando vez a un amigo que hace años no veías y es muy especial para ti) draig, alvion, que sorpresa hijos míos, hasta que se deciden a saludarme.

-DRAIG Y ALVION: perdónanos padre.

-ISSEI: queeeee? Padre.

-VALI: explícate alvion.

-MYTHOS: calma, calma después de comer les explicare.

DESPUES DE UN BANQUETE DIGO DE UN DIVINO….

-MYTHOS: bueno ya comimos y bebimos, ahora si entremos en materia.

-OPHIS: MYTHOS-SAMA es tanin-sama ha vuelto y es mas poderoso que nunca.

-MYTHOS: ya veo, pero… no es tanin, mi primo hermano ya no existe, es su hijo DERAIG, que ocupa el nombre de su padre, pero eso no significa que no sea igual de poderoso y peligroso.

-ISSEI: MYTHOS-SAMA usted es muy poderoso seguro lo vencerá, verdad.

-MYTHOS: pequeño Issei yo no puedo hacer eso ya que de interferir destruiría esta dimensión y no deseo ya que es la que mas me a gustado además para eso están aquí los dos.

-SIRZECHS: perdone mythos-sama pero… Issei es un demonio de clase baja y aunque posea al dragon rojo será casi imposible que le gane y vali aunque es más poderoso no creo.

-MYTHOS: mmmm, ( y de repente chasqueando los dedos saco los espíritus de draig y alvion de sus portadores sin causarles dolor alguno) ya esta

ANTE LA MIRA ATONITA DE TODOS ALVION Y DRAIG TOMARON FORMAS HUMANOIDES CON RAZGOS DRAGONIANOS.

-DRAIG: padre porque lo has hecho

-ALVION: si padre porque.

-MYTHOS: a ver mis gemelos, deben de saber que serán más útiles así además necesito que entrenen a estos dos, VALI tiene una gran capacidad en su genética y alvion necesito que despiertes todo su potencial ya que puede ser más poderoso que cualquier lucifer de la historia. Y draig Issei trae nuestro linaje por ello despertaremos su potencial como el de el…..

-ISSEI: potencial, yo…pero…un segundo quien es el?

-DRIAG: compañero hace tiempo te dije que tenías un poder oculto, bueno ese poder es porque puedes despertar el poder divino en ti, hay seres en el universo que descienden de la raza primera de mi padre y tu eres uno de ellos, porque? La verdad no lo se.

-RIAS: sabia que mi Issei era así de poderoso.

-AKENO: mi amado KOUHAI es mejor de lo que creí

-ASIA: bien hecho Issei-san

-XENOVIA: ahora más que nunca quiero un hijo de Issei.

-MYTHOS: jajajajajajaja no pensé que fueras tan popular entre las mujeres Issei pero no hay duda, eres iguala el. Bueno acompáñenme.

SALIERON DE LA SALA, Y FUERON A UNA CAMARA ESPECIAL, MUY GRANDE Y CON VARIAS PUERTAS.

-MYTHOS: muy bien aquí es, ven mi querido ZEUS. ( en ese momento entre relámpagos apareció el gran Zeus, igual a como sabemos que es en la mitología)

-ZEUS: DIME MAESTRO.

-MYTHOS: Zeus necesito te lleves a estos dos ángeles. ELENA Y URIEL al olimpo y los entrenes hasta que estén listos para una batalla colosal no regresaran hasta que terminen ok

-ZEUS: hi maestro-sama, síganme por favor

-ELENA: fue un gusto nos volveremos a ver, espero mucha suerte a todos.

-URIEL: suerte a todos espero se vuelvan tan fuertes como nunca, cuando nos volvamos a ver será muy divertido.

Y ASI DESAPARECIERON CON ZEUS EN UNA PUERTA LLENA DE LUZ.

-MYTHOS: muy bien quien sigue, a si,ven QUETZACOATL.

EN ESO UNA VOLA DE FUEGO CAYO DEL CIELO Y APAECIO ANTE TODO ELLOS QUE ESTABAN ATONITOS.

-QUETZALCOATL: dígame maestro:

-MYTHOS: llévate a KIBA, XENOVIA, KONEKO, y no las traigas hasta que no alcancen su máximo nivel…y quetzal… no te sobrepases.

-QUETZALCOATL: si maestro.

TAMBIEN ELLOS DESAPARECIERON EN OTRA PUERTA QUE LOS LLEVO A TEOTIHUACAN DE LA EDAD AZTECA.

-MYTHOS: ok veamos, BARAQIEL Y SIRZECHS vayan con Ophis a la grieta dimensional, si sobreviven y entrenan duro el resultado será inimaginable.

-BARAQIEL Y SIRZECHS: HI MYTHOS SAMA.

-BARAQIEL: bueno Akeno nos volveremos a ver, vuélvete muy fuerte más que yo hija.

-AKENO: HI PAPA. Suerte y no mueras.

-SIRZECHS: Rias ten mucho cuidado, quiero ver hasta donde soy capaz y tu también debes hacer lo mismo te amo mi hermanita, cuídate muchísimo.

-RIAS: hi oni-sama… no perdón… oni-chan.

ASI BARAQUIEL, SIRZECHS Y OPHIS DESAPARECIERON TRAS ESAS PUERTAS.

-MYTHOS: bueno bueno para ustedes la cosa cambia síganme.

MYTHOS LOS LLEVO AL PATIO CENTRAL DONDE HABIAN UNAS PUERTAS DE PIEDRA SIMILARES A STONEHENGE.

-MYTHOS: ven mi amada CLEOPATRA Y MI PRECIADO RA.

APARECIERON DOS FORMAS UNA MUJER Y UNA HOMBRE,

-CLEO: mi amado amo en que le puedo servir

-RA: maestro-domo en que le puedo ayudar.

-MYTHOS: Rias y akeno ustedes irán con cleopatra al Egipto antiguo ahí perfeccionaran su poder mágico y su más alto potencial, y cleo… te las encargo enséñales todo lo que sabes.

-CLEO: si amo vengan niñas es hora…

-MYTHOS: ra tu te llevaras a vali, tu y alvion entrénenlo como nunca y que despierte ese potencial como demonio puro que trae y que desconoce.

-RA Y ALVION: si maestro.

-RIAS: CUIDATE MI AMADO ISSEI no fallezcas.

-AKENO: MI LINDO Issei cuando vuelva te voy a consentir como nunca así que esfuérzate.

-ISSEI: hi. (mientras en su mente se imaginaba las perversiones de akeno y Rias a su regreso)

Y ASI AMBAS DESAPARECIERON TRAS ESAS PUERTA DE PIEDRA.

-MYTHOS: bueno Issei y draig es su turno…..

-DRAIG: nos estrenara usted….padre.

-MYTHOS: JAJAJAJAJa, ya crees, no yo no, pero el si (señalando al cielo)

DE REPENTE SE ESCUCHABA UN ESTRUENDO COMO SI UN JET SUPERSONICO PASARA CORTANDO EL CIELO, AL VER HACIA ARRIBA DRAIG E ISSEI VIERON AUN DRAGON COMO ELLOS EN BALACE BREAKER PERO ERA MORADO CON NEGRO Y PARECIA MAS UN JUGGERNAUT DRIVE PERFECTO.

-MYTHOS: ya baja de ahí BAHAMUT…

-DRAIG: QUEEEEEEEE? Ba..ba….ba…bahamut.

-ISSEI: oye quien es bahamut.?

-DRAIG: es el dragon más poderoso, se dice que es casi tan poderoso como mythos y además él es… él es mi…( antes de que pudiera acabar)

-BAHAMUT: soy su hermano mayor

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDOME, COMO VERAN MI RETORCIDO CEREBRO LUEGO SE MAL VIAJA, ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO PRONTO SUBIRE EL CUARTO CAPITULO, QUE TENDRA UN FINAL BASTANTE LOCO, JAJAJAJAJA.**

 **MIENTRAS TANTO A COMER PORQUE EL CUERPO LO PIDE, HASTA ENTONCES** ** _"_** _ **ITADAKIMASU**_ ** _"_**


	4. ELECCION DEL CORAZON

CAPITULO 4

===LA ELECCION DEL CORAZON===

RETOMANDO:

DE REPENTE SE ESCUCHABA UN ESTRUENDO COMO SI UN JET SUPERSONICO PASARA CORTANDO EL CIELO, AL VER HACIA ARRIBA DRAIG E ISSEI VIERON AUN DRAGON COMO ELLOS EN BALACE BREAKER PERO ERA MORADO CON NEGRO Y PARECIA MAS UN JUGGERNAUT DRIVE PERFECTO.

-MYTHOS: ya baja de ahí BAHAMUT…

-DRAIG: QUEEEEEEEE? Ba..ba….ba…bahamut.

-ISSEI: oye quien es bahamut.?

-DRAIG: es el dragon más poderoso, se dice que es casi tan poderoso como mythos y además él es… él es mi…( antes de que pudiera acabar)

-BAHAMUT: soy su hermano mayor

-ISSEI: que? Queeee? Tu hermano, no puedo creerlo esto parece una novela de televisión.

-BAHAMUT: eh?, en serio eres Issei, has crecido mucho.

-ISSEI: crecido? Quien eres tu?

-BAHAMUT: bueno veras, asi como tu draig y mi bahamut están ligados, lo mismo tu yo, llegue aquí hace 3 años y desde entonces BAHAMUT y yo somos el mismo.

-ISSEI: hace 3 años, eso… eso… quiere decir que tu…..

-BAHAMUT: (desprendiéndose de su armadura) sip, soy yo Issei-kun, tu hermano mayor, RYUHO. ( este era un hombre igual a Issei solo que mas grande de estatura y peso, además mas maduro con una banda en la cabeza de color rojo, y una cicatriz en el rostro delgada en forma de cruz, como la de bardock de dragon ball).

-ISSEI: hermano… hermano.. HERMANOOOOOO (corriendo hacia el dándole un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y llorando como bebe en su pecho aferrándose a el).

-RYUHO: jajajaja mi pequeño Issei, ya veo que aun eres un niño, jajaja…(acariciando su cabeza)

-MYTHOS: por esos momentos vale la pena defender la vida jejeje, bueno perdón por arruinarles este momento tan emotivo pero hay trabajo que hacer.

LOS DOS HERMANOS SE SEPARAN FRENTE A MYTHOS.

-MYTHOS: Issei-kun el será tu maestro, el primer paso será mejorar sus fuerzas físicas de ambos, las tuyas Issei y las tuyas draig (recuerden que draig ya tenia cuerpo propio.) de esa manera serán casi indestructibles, asi que ryuho te lo encargo mucho.

-RYUHO: HI MYTHOS-SAMA.

MYTHOS DESAPARESE EN UN HAS DE LUZ Y SE QUEDAN SOLOS LOS DOS HERMANOS.

-RYUHO: Issei antes que nada te contare que paso desde el accidente y a ti draig como es que soy bahamut.

AMBOS SE SENTARON EN EL BORDE DE UN LAGO QUE ESTABA CERCA Y RYUHO EMPEZO…..

-RYUHO: veras Issei el dia de la tomernta el avión fue impactado por un rayo de color morado, muy raro ese rayo fue lanzado por el autonombrado TANIN, bueno, el objetivo era destruirme para no representar una amenaza a sus planes de dominar todas las facciones, pero mythos-samma me salvo y me trajo aquí, me entreno y me presento a bahamunt, que en ese entonces tenia cuerpo propio.

Entonces después de entrenar mucho tiempo al lado de bahamut nuestro poder llego a su máximo, al final, mythos, nos despertó lo que buscamos en ti y draig el MAXUMUS EXCITATIO DRIVE ( el máximo despertar) para ello tu y draig deberán luchar el uno con el otro hasta que uno quede en pie y asi formar un solo ser.

-DRAIG: entonces bahamut esta muerto?

-RYUHO: NO..NO..NO, el vive en mi, su poder su escencia, su alma, todo el, yo soy el también, por ello mi nombre es RYUHO BAHAMUT.

-ISSEI: entonces deberemos pelear (mirando a draig), hasta que uno ceda.

-RYUHO: mira y yo que pensé que no entenderías.

-ISSEI: que quieres decir?

-DRAIG: (con una sonrisa de diversión) que eres un poco, solo un poco tonto, compañero.

-ISSEI: he tu, que me dijiste…..(voltenado completo hacia draig con el puño cerrado)

-RYUHO: "epa" tranquilos, aun no es tiempo, primero lo primero, síganme vamos al monte DRAKO ahí iniciaran.

LOS TRES PARTIERON VOLANDO HACIA EL MONTE, BUENO ISSEI AGARRADO DE LA MANO DE DRAIG, JAJAJAJA….. AL LLEGAR A LA CIMA DEL MONTE, QUE ERA UNOS 100,000 KM MAS GRANDE QUE EL EVEREST.

-ISSEI: ahhh!, ahhh! Ufff. Casi no puedo respirar.

-DRAIG: ovio estamos a una gran altura incluso a mi me cuesta.

-RYUHO: bueno hermanitos aquí empezamos, como primer entrenamiento vamos a despertar su poder real.

UNAS FLAMAS BLANCAS APARECIERON EN LAS LLEMAS DE LOS DEDOS DE RYUHO Y LOS GOLPEO CON ELLAS.

-RYUHIO: técnica del despertar, VOLVERA VOS SUNT, (vuelve a lo que eres).

AMBOS, DRAIG E ISSEI SALIERON ASI ATRÁS COMO SI LOS HUBIERAN AVENTADO MUY FUERTE, AL CAER AMBOS Y VOLVERSE A PONER DE PIE TRAS MUCHO DOLOR.

-ISSEI: ahgg, eso si dolio.

-DRAIG. Bastante, pero….., siente este poder tan grande.

-RYUHO: Ese poder es su poder divino real, ahora viene el entrenamiento mas duro de su vida, están listos.

\- DRAIG E ISSEI: HI..SENSEI

HAN PASADO 6 MESES DESDE QUE EMPEZARON SU ENTRENAMIENTO TODOS, Y TODOS CON GRANDES RESULTADOS, PERO VAMOS CON NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS.

-RYUHO: vaya, vaya al final de todo lo lograron ya están completos.

-DRAIG: (que tenia la apariencia de un hombre muy fuerte y alto físicamente, mas o menos como arnold swarzeneger en sus mejores tiempos y con una ropa roja con negro muy estilo SAMURAI) bueno valio la pena ahora que sigue sensei.

-ISSEI: (quien había entrenado al doble de draig tenia una apariencia mas madura, pelo largo, musculatura, digamos, era similar a jean claude van damme, pero mas joven, jajaja) si, nunca crei que este serie mi nivel en 6 meses, y ahora oni-samma que sigue.

-RYUHO: bueno tienen dos opciones, pelear entre ustedes o realizar el despertar.

-ISSEI: despertar? Y eso…

-DRAIG: el despertar es que tu mente, cuerpo, alma y corazón se vuelven uno, y liberan a tu mente de todo lo impuro y alcanzar la pureza máxima.

-RYUHO: lo que significa que….issei….

-ISSEI: dejare de ser tan pervertido?.. no no quiero eso.

-RYUHO: hey hey hey, yo no dije eso, seras el mismo pervertido, fisgon, loco por las lolis de siempre, solo que tendras que elegir.

-ISSEI: a bueno, oni-samma ya me habias asustado, y que tengo que elegir?

-RYUHO: La verdad en tu corazón, de tu harem elegirás a la que deseas que sea la reyna, tu reyna.

-ISSEI: queeeeeee? Solo una y que pasara con las demás, las quiero a todas.

-RYUHO: seguirán a tu lado, claro si aceptan tu decisión, pero solo a una de ellas podras amar de verdad, no debes confundir el amor con el deseo.

-DRAIG: Issei, amigo, si quieres pelemos asi no será necesario que pierdas a todas ellas.

-ISSEI: ESTAS LOCO!, eres mi mejor amigo y de cierta forma mi hermano, no quiero eso, además no las voy a perder estoy seguro, y de paso sabre a quien le pertenece mi corazón no mi lujuria.

-RYUHO: Bueno si eso quieren vayamos a palacio, ahí harán su despertar.

AMBOS VOLVIERON A PALACIO PARA SU SORPRESA HABIA MUCHAS CARAS CONOCIDAS AHÍ, CUANDO ATERRIZARON:

-KONEKO: Issei sempai.

-KIBA: Issei-kun

-XENOVIA: Issei

-AKENO: mi lindo Issei.

-RIAS: mi amado Issei.

-TODOS JUNTOS: ¡ BIENVENIDO!

-ISSEI: chicos como están tanto tiempo sin estar cerca de ustedes, y como han…..( no pudo terminar la frase porque todas ellas, a escepcion que Kiba, se arrojaron sobre el tirándolo al suelo) aaaaaaaaaaaa como extrañaba esto, mis lindos y tiernos pechos y sus dulces aromas, esto es vivir.

AHORA USEN SU IMAGINACION YA QUE TODAS SE VEIAN MAS MADURITAS Y ESO…..JAJAJA.

-MYTHOS: veo con gran satisfacción que lograron su objetivo, les informo que los angeles ya se fueron con Gabriel y vali fue a buscar a sus compañeros.

-ISSEI: un segundo y Sirzechs-sama y baraqiel-sama donde están.

-MYTHOS: esta descansando y Sirzechs acaba de marcharse al inframundo a ver a su amada.

-RYUHO: buenas tardes.(entra ryuho a escena)

-RIAS quien es el?, se parece a Issei pero mayor.

-RYUHO: aaaaah?,aaaaa! claro no me conocen bueno me presento mi nombre es ryuho portador de bahamut el dragon del cosmos y el hermano mayor de Issei.

-TODOS (excepto myhtos y draig): QQQUEEEEEEEE? SU HERMANO.

-MYTHOS: mejor cuentales ryuho.

Y COMO SABRAN RYUHO LES CONTO LA HISTORIA QUE YA SABEMOS.

-AKENO: increíble, asi que son seres divinos los dos, bueno ante esto (poniéndose de pie se acerco a ryuho y le hizo una reverencia) me presento soy AKENO hija de BARAQIEL, prometo cuidar a mi Issei kun muy bien y hacerlo feliz.

-RIAS: Akeno que te pasa eso lo hiba a decir yo, te recuerdo que Issei es mi lindo peon.

-RYUHO. A si … con respecto a eso, ten rias.(dándole las ocho evil pieces), estas cosas no dejaban que Issei subiera rápido de nivel asi que las tuve que remover, una disculpa.

-RIAS: entonces Issei ya no es mas mi peon.

-RYUHO: no, pero no significa que no puedas estar con el, bueno eso si aceptas su decisión.

-RIAS: DECISION?

-MYTHOS: yo les explico, verán para obtener el nivel necesario para Issei el debe estar en paz en cuerpo, alma, mente y corazón, por ello en 24 hora Issei entrara a la cámara de meditación astral en la cual despejara sus dudas, todas ustedes (viendo a todas ellas) aman a Issei y el a ustedes, eso me queda claro pero el deberá elegir a la que mas ame de entre todas, asi pues, antes de la batalla se casara con ella por mis leyes, las demás podrán seguir a su lado "como siempre" pero solo una será su legitima esposa.

-TODAS: QUEEEEE? SU ESPOSA OFICIAL.

-RIAS: pero Issei, estas de acuerdo?

-ISSEI: si yo quiero a todas y cada una de ustedes pero si las quiero salvar quiero saber la verdad en mi, además ya va siendo tiempo en que siente cabeza, se que aun soy muy joven, pero quiero… quiero… quiero… (y con la voz mas alzada casi gritando) QUIERO TENER UNA FAMILIA PROPIA.

-RIAS: Issei

-AKENO: Issei

-ASIA: Issei-san

-KONEKO: Issei-sempai.

-XENOVIA: Issei.

-RIAS: y que paso con tu sueño de ser el rey demonio del harem.

-ISSEI: ese sueño aun lo deseo, pero es mas mi deseo de hacer una familia, lo entendí en estos meses, soy muy feliz al haber encontrado a mi hermano, y también, entendí que esta pelea será brutal y que no quiero dejar mi existencia en una leyenda o en un recuerdo, quiero algo mas.

-RIAS: Issei yo… (antes de terminar)

-MYTHOS: bueno bueno, no se hable mas todos a descansar y esperemos la decisión de Issei-kun pero le pido que respeten su decisión y la acepten deacuerdo.

-TODAS: ( como que no queriendo) hi mythos-sama.

ESA NOCHE EN EL BALCON DE SU CUARTO ISSEI SE ENCONTRBA MUY PENSATIVO HASTA QUE TOCARON A SU PUERTA.

-KIBA: Issei-kun puedo pasar.

-ISSEI: adelante Kiba.

-KIBA: oye Issei se que te espera un dia difícil mañana pero quería decirte que como tu amigo te recomiendo que decidas con el corazón, ya que solo una será la elegida y las demás deberán ver si con eso pueden vivir o no.

-ISSEI: lo se amigo, solo que me da miedo elegir mal y además….(antes de terminar una voz conocida )

-RYUHO: hermano, no debes dudar tu corazón será despejado y tus dudas aclaradas y sabras si lo de ellas es verdadero o falso no es asi .

-KIBA: si asi es, se que elegirás muy bien buenas noches Issei.

-ISSEI: gracias amigo gracias hermano, nos vemos mañana.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…..

-MYTHOS: listo Issei ya es hora.

-ISSEI: (un tanto nervioso) hi mythos-samma.

MYTHOS LLEVO A ISSEI A UN CUARTO ESPECIAL TODO BLANCO Y SIN RUIDO ALGUNO, AHÍ YA ESTA RYUHO.

-MYTHOS: listo ryuho yo esperare afuera.

-ISSEI: bien ya estoy listo.

-RYUHO: deacuerdo Issei siéntate en posición de flor de loto y cierra tus ojos no pienses en nada y veras la verdad, aun asi aquí estare para apoyarte.

ISSEI CERRO SUS OJOS Y COMENSO SU VIAJE POR SUS RECUERDOS, NO SABIA QUE DEL OTRO LADO DE LAS PAREDES TODOS ESTABAN VIENDO SU ELECCION. ISSEI COMENSO A RECORDAR COMO LLEGO A SER DEMONIO, SUS AVENTURAS CON SUS AMIGOS, SU ENCUENTRO CON ASIA, SON NOCHES CON RIAS, SUS TRAVESURAS CON AKENO, SUS PALABRAS CON KONEKO, SU INFANCIA CON IRINA. SUS TRATOS CON XENOVIA, Y DE REPENTE…

SU MENTE VIAJO A UN MOMENTO EN ESPECIFICO, CUANDO TUVO UNA CITA, LA MAS DIVERTIDA, Y COMO SU CORAZON SE MOVIO, COMO LA AYUDO A ENFRENTAR A SU PASADO, COMO LA AYUDO A VIVIR Y A ALEJAR SUS TEMORES.

ERA CLARA SU DECISIÓN. PESE A TODO Y TODOS, EL SABIA QUE A LAS DEMAS LAS AMABA PERO QUE SOLO A ELLA LE PODIA ENTREGAR LA VIDA MISMA, SABIA QUE TALVEZ ALGUNAS SE ALEJARIA PERO…. ESA ERA SU DECISIÓN.

DE PRONTO ABRIO LOS OJOS, SE PUSO DE PIE Y…

-RYUHO: bien hermanito a quien elijes.

-ISSEI: (con lagrimas de felicidad y una sonrisa de lo mas sincera) las quiero mucho a todas pero mi esposa será

TODAS MIRABAN CON GRAN ESPECTATIVA.

-ISSEI: mi esposa será…..( poniéndose de pie y gritando)

 ** _AKENOOOOOO!_**

 ** _GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTE FANFIC, TALVEZ MI ELECCION NO LES GUSTE PERO A "ISSEI SI" JAJAJAJA, ESPERO ME SIGAN LEYENDO PRONTO SUBIRE MAS CAPITULOS Y ESTO SE PONDRA MAS INTENSO._**

 ** _ADEMAS YA TENGO HAMBRE Y QUIERO SALIR A COMER ASI QUE MIENTRAS TANTO LOS DEJO Y_** ** _"_** _ **ITADAKIMASU**_ ** _"_**


	5. ROMANCE

CAPITULO 5

===ROMANCE===

RETOMANDO:

ERA CLARA SU DECISIÓN. PESE A TODO Y TODOS, EL SABIA QUE A LAS DEMAS LAS AMABA PERO QUE SOLO A ELLA LE PODIA ENTREGAR LA VIDA MISMA, SABIA QUE TALVEZ ALGUNAS SE ALEJARIA PERO…. ESA ERA SU DECISIÓN.

DE PRONTO ABRIO LOS OJOS, SE PUSO DE PIE Y…

-RYUHO: bien hermanito a quien elijes.

-ISSEI: (con lagrimas de felicidad y una sonrisa de lo mas sincera) las quiero mucho a todas pero mi esposa será

TODAS MIRABAN CON GRAN ESPECTATIVA.

-ISSEI: mi esposa será…..( poniéndose de pie y gritando)

 _ **AKENOOOOOO!**_

AHORA IMAGENENSE LA CARA DE SORPRESA DE TODAS, CADA UNA DE ELLAS INCLUYENDO A AKENO ESPERABAN QUE EL NOMBRE QUE SONARA CON FIERZA SERIA EL DE RIAS, PERO NO FUE ASI, Y MIENTRAS LAS DEMAS MIRABAN ATONITAS A AKENO, BARAQIEL TOMO A AKENO DE LOS HOMBROS…..

-BARAQIEL: hija, estas bien?

-AKENO: padre…. Yo.. no.. mmm, ara ara estoy feliz muy feliz pero…(voltenado a ver a rias la cual caminaba hacia la salida con el pelo cubriéndole los ojos los cuales derramaban lagrimas)

-RIAS: akeno….. felicidades, eres… su reina ( salio del cuarto donde observaban)

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA SALA ISSEI Y RYUHO.

-RYUHO: vaya, vaya o me equivoque, jajajaja

-ISSEI: que? Por que?

-RYUHO: ya lo sabia pero dimelo tu.

-ISSEI: bueno la verdad…..

TODOS LOS DEMAS ESTABAN MUY PENDIENTES A SU EXPLICACION.

-ISSEI: no lo niego, pensé en todas y cada una de ellas, en los momentos que compartimos y en las aventuras que vivimos, pero…. Los momentos con Akeno, mis citas con ella, como me cuida y me atiende, como salimos de los problemas con su padre, sus midos por ser mitad angel caído, todo eso me ayudo a despejar dudas en mi y ver realmente que de todas ellas es a la que mas amo.

-RYUHO: bueno querido hermano, ahora lo que sigue, debes reafirmar esa decisión, ve a bañarte y cambiarte te veo en la entrada principal del palacio en 2horas.

AFUERA EN LA SALA DE OBSERVACION….

-BARAQIEL: hija tu también ve a arreglarte paso por ti en 2 horas.

-AKENO: si padre…

TODOS SALIERON DE LA CAMARA DE OBSERVACION, KONEKO, ASIA, XENOVIA, TENIAN UNA CARA ENTRE PAZ Y UN POCO DE ENVIDIA….MIENTRAS CAMINABAN POR EL PASILLO.

-ASIAN: Issei-san por fin lo dijo, la verdad yo pensé que elegiría a la presidenta pero me sorprendio su decisión.

-XENOVIA: la verdad, no pensé en akeno, yo también apostaba que seria rias.

-KONEKO: aun asi…. Issei sempai, elegio con el corazón en la mano.

-KIBA: y están deacuerdo con esto.?

-ASIA: yo amo a Issei-san y que que akeno será una magnifica esposa, aunque aun no me e rendido, soy feliz porque Issei-san dijo que nos ama a todas pero un poco, solo un poquito mas a akeno, aun asi me siento feliz por Issei-san.

-XENOVIA: tienes razón si amamos a Issei debemos respetar su elección sin rendirnos, akeno podrá ser la oficial, pero aun asi yo quiero un hijo de el.

-KONEKO: yo también peleare por la segunda posición, nya….

-KIBA: jajajaja no cambiaran nunca….

ELLOS NO HABIAN VISTO QUE ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS DE UN PILAR RECARAGADO RIAS HABIA ESCUCHADO TODO…. DOS HORAS DESPUES EN LA ENTRADA DEL PALACIO.

-RYUHO: vaya vaya… asi hasta pareces una persona de clase hermano.

APARECE ISSEI VISTIENDO UNA TRAJE MUY ELEGANTE, BIEN PEINADO, CON LOCION MUY MASCULINA, HASTA EL SE SORPRENDIA….

-ISSEI: oye!... bueno tienes razón jajaja, pero dime ryu a donde vamos.

-RYUHO: vamos? Me suena a muchos. Tu vas espera aquí a tu acompañente y veras la sorpresa de mythos-samma.

-ISSEI: ok pero….(no pudo terminar porque una voz femenina conocida sono detrás de el)

-AKENO: ara ara, jujuju. Ya estoy lista para salir.

AMBOS HERMANOS VOLTEARON A LA ESCALINATA DE LA ENTRADA Y AHÍ ESTABA, CON UN BESTIDO LARGO MUY ELEGANTE DE COLOR PLATEADO, PEINADO MUY ELEGANTEZAPATILLA DE TACON MUY BONITA, MAQUILLAJE TENUE PERO SEXY,… Y CON SU PADRE A UN COSTADO JUNTO A MYTHOS.

-AKENO: Issei que te…..(no termino cuando)

-ISSEI: akeno te ves muy hermosa.

-AKENO: (sonrrojandose), soy muy feliz, le gusto mucho a mi Issei.

-MYTHOS: (se acerca a Issei y le da algo en la mano) ten Issei-kun esta es una tarjeta con $1,000,000.00 (un millón de dólares) usala como te plazca para esta tarde-noche tan especial, nos vemos mas tarde.

-ISSEI: gra…gracias mythos-samma.

-AKENO: Issei nos vamos.

-ISSEI: SI.

EN ESOS MOMENTOS ISSEI ABRE LAS PUERTAS DE UNA LIMUSINA BLANCA MUY LUJOSA.. AKENO SUBE Y… ANTES DE QUE ISSEI SUBIERA BARAQIEL LO TOMA DEL HOMBRE Y LE DICE DE SERCA.

-BARAQIEL: hyoudou Issei…. Cuida a mi hija y…. no te pases de listo deacuerdo.

-ISSEI: SI…. Sii…. Descuide

AMBOS SUBEN A LA LIMUSINA LA CUAL ARRANCA Y PASA A TRAVEZ DE UN PORTAL DE LUZ DONDE DESAPARECE.

NADIE HABIA NOTADO QUE RIAS LOS VEIA PARTIR DESDE UN BALCON QUE DABA A LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL. EN COMPLETO SILENCIO HASTA QUE DE PRONTO SALIO UNA SOLA PALABRA DE SU BOCA.

-RIAS: porque Issei?

LA LUMISINA APARECE EN LAS CALLES DE PARIS Y ESTA SE DIRIGE AL RESTORAN MAS ELEGANTE CON VISTA A LA TORRE IFEL. MIENTRAS EN EL INTERIOR DE LA LIMUSINA.

-AKENO: Issei, mi lindo Issei soy muy feliz al estar a tu lado,(mientras lo abrazaba del brazon), espero que no sea un sueño.

-ISSEI: (inesperadamente con una actitud mas madura) akeno, esto no es un sueño es real, te amo mas que a nada en este mundo y por ti daría la vida entera.

-AKENO: (se arroja sobre el y lo recuesta en el asiento de la limusina) mi sueño hecho realidad, que mi lindo Issei me dijera que me ama, son tan feliz.

-CONDUCTOR DE LA LIMUSINA: perdón por la interrupción Issei-domo ya llegamos.

-ISSEI: aaa. Ok gracias.

LLEGARON AL RESTAURAN MAS ELEGANTE DE PARIS…AL ENTRAR Y TOMAR ASIENTO EN EL BALCON RESERVADO CON LA MAS HERMOSA VISTA DE TODO PARIS… Y DESPUES DE HABER CENADO Y CON UNAS COPAS DE VINO TINTO CADA UNO…

-AKENO: Issei esta cena es maravillosa, te amo Issei pero…

-ISSEI: dime akeno

-AKENO: tengo una duda, espero no arruinar la noche, pero quiero saber porque yo… soy muy feliz con tu decisión, pero solo quería saber.

-ISSEI: akeno… te entiendo y te lo voy a decir, veras, me gusta estar con todas ustedes y mis aventuras con cada una, pero, en estos meses entendí que si desaparesco no quiero ser un triste recuerdo en todas y cada una de ustedes, asi que, una noche platique con mi hermano y el me dijo que para estas cosas no hay que esperarse, que si la vida te da lo que necesitas no lo reniegues o lo guardes, sino que lo debes de vivir…. Y cuando estuve meditando me di cuenta de muchas cosas.

-AKENO: cuales?

-ISSEI: me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía con cada una de ustedes. Asia para mi es como mi hermanita, Irina es mi mejor amiga, Koneko en mi querida kohai, Kiba es mi mejor amiga, Xenovia es mi admiradora jajaja,..

-AKENO: y…. rias.

-ISSEI: es un poco complicado pero lo podría decir asi, rias es mi jefa… o mas bien fue, cuando removieron las piezas en mi ser me di cuenta de algo, lo que sentía por rias era real, pero no tan fuerte, me sentía con la obliacion de protegerla y cuidarla, e incluso, de amarla, pero ahora que soy "libre" y puedo elegir a mi compañera, elegir a quien quiero amar, te elijo a ti AKENO HIMEJINNA.

-AKENO: (sintiendo como su estomago hacia un vacio, su corazón se aceleraba y se enamoraba cada mas) Issei te amo, mi lindo Issei.

LA VELADA SIGUIO ENTRE RISAS, ANÉCDOTAS, BRINDIS Y OTROS, AL FINA AMBOS SALIERON DEL RESTORAN Y COMENSARON A CAMINAR POR TODO PARIS HASTA QUE LLEGARON A LA TORRE IFEL Y SUBIERON AL MIRADOR.

LA VISTA ERA DIGNA DE DIOSES, TODO PARIS ILUMINADO A SUS PIES, Y ENTONCES…..

-ISSEI: akeno, (tomándola de las manos y mirándola a las ojos) quiero que sepas que siempre te amare y que nunca te dejare.

-AKENO: Issei te amo ….

SUS ROSTROS SE ACERCABAN CADA VEZ MAS HASTA QUE UN BESOS TAN APASIONADO COMO NUNCA SE HABIA VISTO SE DIO ENTRE ELLOS,….. MIENTRAS EN EL PALACIO DE MYTHOS EN UNA SALA ESPECIAL RODEADA DE ESTATUAS CON DOS ARMADURA EN MEDIO DE TODA LA SALA, UNA DE ELLAS EMPEZO A BRILLAR….

-MYTHOS: ya esta listo, a despertado.

-RYUHO: sip, si es, ahora solo falta la legida.

-MYTHOS: lo siento por el clan Gremory pero es necesario, perderan dos piezas, pero salvaran sus vidas.

-RYUHO: cuando vuelva lo haremos…

-MYTHOS: si pero…. Primero sacaremos a la reyna y después dejemos que disfruten porque después empezara la guerra.

UNA VOZ MISTICA EN EL FONDO.

-¿?: veo que todo salio lo previsto no es asi myhtos, ryuho….

-RYUHO: ya estas aquí….

-MYTHOS: tardaste bastante no crees…

-¿?: tuve algunso contratiempos…. Pero aquí esta.

SOLO SE VE COMO ARROJA UN CUERPO A LOS PIES DE MYTHOS… ESTE ERA TANIN, MUERTO…

-¿?: aquí tienes el encargo que me pediste..

-MYTHOS: vaya, vaya, pensé que te daría mas problemas.

-¿?: ja, como si eso fuera verdad, adema porque mandarme a mi si ryuho puedo haberlo hecho y nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo el espectáculo.

-RYUHO: tranquilo, era necesario, para que mi hermano fuera mi hermano.

-MYTHOS: dejen de pelar los dos, ahora ya podemos estar en paz, mi heredero al fin esta listo para continuar mi legado, y con el nacimeinto de su primogénito yo renaceré.

-¿?: lo raro es que no saben que eres solo un espíritu.

-MYTHOS: y es por eso que necesitábamos todo este teatro, asi volveré a la vida.

-¿?: ryuho, ahora que vas a hacer?

-RYUHO: volveré a casa y tu ALPHA:

SALIENDO DE LAS SOMBRAS, UN HOMBRE DE APROX 1:73CM, CABELLO RIZADO, DE LENTES, UN TANTO CORPULOSO, LLEVAVA UN PANTALON DE AZUL MARINO DE MEZCLIYA TENIS NEGRO DE BOTA, UNA CAMISA NEGRA A RAYAS, CHAMARRA DE PIEL, Y UNA ESPADA EN LA PARTE DE ATRÁS.

-ALPHA: pues yo.. creo también, quiero ver a mi hermanita después de tantos años. (mirando al cielo) voy a casa mi queriada hermana, mi querida …

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO, ESTA VEZ FUE UN CAPITULO MUY ROMANTICO, EL QUE SIGUE SERA MUY INTERESANTE Y RECUERDE LA ACCION EMPIEZA AHORA….**

 **MIENTRAS TANTO A COMER ALGO RICO DEACUERDO, ASI QUE POR EL MOMENTO SOLO DIRE**

 ** _"_** _ **ITADAKIMASU**_ ** _"_**


	6. CONSUMADO Y ACLARADO

CAPITULO 6

== CONSUMADO Y ACLARADO==

RETOMANDO:

SALIENDO DE LAS SOMBRAS, UN HOMBRE DE APROX 1:73CM, CABELLO RIZADO, DE LENTES, UN TANTO CORPULOSO, LLEVAVA UN PANTALON DE AZUL MARINO DE MEZCLIYA TENIS NEGRO DE BOTA, UNA CAMISA NEGRA A RAYAS, CHAMARRA DE PIEL, Y UNA ESPADA EN LA PARTE DE ATRÁS.

-ALPHA: pues yo.. creo también, quiero ver a mi hermanita después de tantos años. (mirando al cielo) voy a casa mi querida hermana, mi querida …

-MYTHOS: HEY HEY HEY, espera un poco, primero deja que se afiancen como pareja y que vuelvan a su vida habitual después ya veremos…es una orden.

-ALPHA: está bien, está bien, mientras entrenare un poco en la cámara de entrenamiento para hacerme más fuerte ya que el verdadero rival lo vale.

-RYUHO: nunca cambiaras,,,

LOS TRES RIERON.

AL TERMINAR LA VELADA Y ESE MAGICO BESO LOS DOS, ISSEI Y AKENO, VOLVIERON A PALACIO Y LOS RECIBIERON EN LA ENTRADA.

-MYTHOS: vaya vaya, parece que su velada fue todo un éxito no es así.

ISSEI Y AKENO ESTABAN TOMADOS DE LA MANO Y SONRROJADOS RIERON…

-MYTHOS: bueno es tu turno akeno…

-AKENO: mi turno mythos-sama

-MYTHOS: si, veras es tu turno de entregar algo a Issei y es tu parte demoniaca.

-AKENO: como? Explíqueme por favor.

-RYUHO: yo lo hare, veras para estar con mi hermano no debes depender de nadie más como amo, es decir, que extraeremos tu evil peace de Reyna de Rias Gremory y así podrás ser al 100% de mi hermano.

-AKENO: si es por estar con mi amado Issei lo hare con gusto.

-ISSEI: akeno estas segura….

-AKENO: por ti mi amado Issei lo que sea

-RYUHO: eso es amor verdadero… bueno akeno Issei acompáñenos.

YA ADENTRO EN LA SALA DE MEDITACION ASTRAL…

-RYUHO: bueno akeno, lista?

-AKENO: lista …

-RYUHO: solo dos cosas antes…. La primera dime oni-chan de acuerdo ya que pronto seremos familia y la segunda…

ANTES DE QUE DIJERA ALGO RYUHO APARECIO UN CIRCULO MAGICO ALREDEDOR DE AKENO Y ESTA EMPEZO A RELAJARCE SIN SABER POR QUE, DE PRONTO RYUHO DIJO UNAS EXTRAÑAS PALABRAS "" _Adveniat Regnum Tuum, Agnosco veteris vestigia flamea, Amantium irae_ _ **amor**_ _is integratio est,_ _ **Amor**_ _est vitae essentia,….KAIHO SHIMASU._

DE PRONTO LA EVIL PEACE DE LA REYNA SALIIO DEL CUERPO DE AKENO, Y ESTA CALLO DE RODILLAS AL SUELO, PEROMUY LENTO….

-ISSEI: (tomando a akeno por la cintura) akeno estas bien?

-AKENO: si mi lindo Issei estoy bien, solo un poco mareada ( mientras se ponía de pie)

-RYUHO: bueno.. hemos terminado salgan sus cosas ya están empacadas la limusina los llevara a casa, nosotros les llamaremos cuando las ceremonia de nupcias este lista.

AMBOS SALIERON DE LA HABITACION TOMADOS DE LA MANO…. EN ESE MOMENTO.

-RYUHO: ya lo comprobaste verdad…

-RIAS: (que se encontraba en la sala de observación junto a su hermano) oni-sama (volteando a ver a su hermano)

-SIRZECHS: Rias si amas a Issei tendrás tres opciones… la primera alejarte de ellos y dejarlos ser felices, la segunda… vivir con ellos y soportar…. Y la tercera luchar por el…. Pero te recomiendo que primero hables con Issei y luego con akeno a solas.

-RIAS: hi oni-sama

YA EN LA ENTRADA DEL PALACIO….

-MYTHOS: gracias Issei, ya hacia mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

-ISSEI: a usted mythos-sama, no se como agradecerle.

-MYTHOS: jajaja, solo hazme un favor, cuando tengas un hijo varón ponle mi nombre y si es mujer llámale Martel, te lo agradecería mucho.

-ISSEI: seria todo un honor, así será mythos-sama.

-AKENO: claro que así será (tomando a Issei por el brazo), nos vamos querido..

-ISSEI: hi akeno

AMBOS SUBIERON A LA LIMUSINA LA CUAL ENTRO NUEVAMENTE AL MURO DE LUZ QUE SE HABIA FORMADO…..

-MYTHOS: ustedes ya también deberían marcharse…(volteando al balcón donde estaban Rias y Sirzechs)

-SIRCHEZ: hi mythos-sama..

-RIAS: hi, gracias por la hospitalidad.

Y AMBOS DESAPARECIERON EN UN CIRCULO MAGICO…

-MYTHOS: bueno eso fue todo…

-RYUHO: si, ahora solo les queda vivir.

-MYTHOS: ryu quédate aquí unos meses y vuelve a casa a cuidarlos, yo me retirare a la fuente a que mi alma se prepare para mi nacimiento y el de mi hermana…

-RYUHO: hi mythos-sama…

Y MITHOS DESAPARECIO EN UN HAZ DE LUZ QUE SE ELEVO AL ESPACIO…

-OPHIS: vaya, al fin término esto ryuho.

-RYUHO: no Ophis, apenas va a comenzar.

DE VUELTA EN LA CASA DE ISSEI, ENTRAN ISSEI Y AKENO A SU CASA Y PENSANDO QUE NO IBA A VER NADIE FUE TODO LO CONTRARIO…..

TODOS: **Irasshaimase** **¡! Akeno, Issei**

-ISSEI: ehhhhhhh, papa, mama , amigos…

-AKENO: papa, todos que sucede.

-PAPA DE ISSEI: jajaja, tranquilo mi pervertido hijo, vino más temprano por la mañana baraqiel-san a platicar con nosotros y ya sabemos lo que sucedió….

-MAMA DE ISSEI: siiiii,(con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad) que tú y akeno-chan se comprometieron y se van a casar.

-ISSEI: QUEEEEE! Y ESTAN DEACUERDO AUNQUE SOMOS MUY JOVENES.

-PAPA DE ISSEI: jajajaja, es mejor así, además si pasa más tiempo akeno-chan se podría arrepentir, jajaja

-ISSEI: PAPA ( un tanto decepcionado del comentario de su padre.)

-AKENO: no piense eso, yo jamás dejare a Issei, él es el amor de mi vida y prometo hacerlo muy feliz.

EN ESO LA MAMA DE ISSEI CORRE A ABRAZAR A AKENO.

-MAMA DE ISSEI: que linda, que linda, Issei tiene mucha suerte de tenerte.

-BARAQIEL: Issei cuida mucho a mi hija, tengo que salir de viaje a arreglar unos asuntos importantes tu sabes, akeno vivirá aquí contigo, cuídala mucho Issei.

-ISSEI: si la protegeré de todo y contra todo.

-BARAQIEL: hija (volteando a ver a akeno) disfruta esta etapa de tu vida, la viví con tu madre y fue la más hermosa de mundo, o al menos del mío.

-AKENO: papa…..

-BARAQIEL SE DESPIEDE Y SALE POR LA PUERTA Y SE VA CAMINANDO POR LA CALLE HASTA QUE SE DEJA DE VER MIENTRAS ISSEI Y AKENO LO DESPIDEN DESDE LA PUERTA….

-PAPA DE ISSEI: ahora si a celebrar….

-TODOS: hi…..

TODOS CELEBRARON LALLEGADA Y EL COMPROMISO DE AMBOS, SE REIAN, COMIAN, BAILABAN YA MUY ENTRADA LA NOCHE TODOS SE DISPONIAN A DORMIR.

-PAPA DE ISSEI: bueno hijo buenas noches ya es muy tarde, me voy a dormir. "que duerman bien" jijijiji

-MAMA DE ISSEI: SI jijijiji.

-KIBA: bueno Issei-kun me retiro a mi casa mucha suerte..

-ISSEI: TU TAMBIEN KIBA…

-AKENO: Issei esta será nuestra primera noche juntos como pareja, trátame bien.

-ISSEI: SOLOOOOOS….. (y su mente voló tan lejos como su perversión le permitía) ehhh un segundo y ustedes.

-ASIA: Issei-san yo me iré a dormir a mi cuarto sola por esta noche.

-XENOVIA: respeto la elección de Issei y me iré a dormir con Asia

-KONEKO: yo igual..

-ISSEI: y Rias….?

-KONEKO: la presidenta dijo que se quedaría un tiempo con su hermano, Irina volvió a cuidar a miguel-domo, y Rossweisse se fue con la presidenta.

-ISSEI: (en su mente) creo que será lo mejor. Bueno buenas noches.

-TODAS: BUENAS NOCHES ISSEI.

ESA NOCHE EN EL CUARTO DE ISSEI, YA HABIAN CAMBIADO COSAS. JAJAJAJA.

-ISSEI: akeno tus cosas ya están en mi habitación…

-AKENO: así es Issei tu mama las paso para acá.

-ISSEI: bueno creo que es lógico ya que mi mama cree que te echaras para atrás, y no la culpo ya que no soy muy buen partido, además…. (no pudo terminar la frase porque los labios de akeno no lo dejaron, después de ese beso….)

-AKENO: amado Issei, nunca digas eso, tu serás siempre lo mejor para mi…

-ISSEI: AKENO…

AMBOS EN TAN ROMANTICA ADMOSFERA SE RECOSTARON Y EL CALOR DE ELLOS NO SE HIZO ESPERAR, ESA NOCHE ISSEI Y AKENO FUERON UNO SOLO, SIN MIEDO DEL TIEMPO NI DE NADA, SE SATISFACIERON UNO DEL OTRO A MAS NO PODER, POR PRIMERA VEZ ISSEI SE VOLVIA HOMBRE Y AKENO UNA MUJER EN PLENITUD….(como fue… imagínenselo lo dejo a su imaginación jajajaj).

YA DE MADRUGADA AKENO DORMIA CUBIERTA SOLO POR UNA SABANA, ISSEI SE LEVANTO Y SALIO AL PATIO A RESPIRAR POR UN MOMENTO Y AHÍ….

-ISSEI: no extraño no verte, pero sabia que me preguntarías cosas….Rias

-RIAS: Issei, solo quiero saber porque?, porque akeno.

-ISSEI: la verdad es que no quería decírtelo así, pero es mejor para los dos decirlo como es, sin rodeos, mira Rias, akeno es una mujer pura, amigable y ella me hace sentir amado…

-RIAS: y yo no lo hice Issei.

-ISSEI: la verdad si, pero seamos muy honestos, tu familia me acepto por ser el dragon rojo, no por ser hyoudou Issei, tu hermano me quería por la ventaja de esa arma que fui, y en parte tú también, akeno no es así, además Rias lo nuestro jamás seria.

-RIAS: Issei como piensas eso, yo te amo por ser Issei no por otra cosa, y mi hermano…..(antes de que terminara)

-ISSEI: a si?, entonces porque cuando lo decidí no actuaste, no dijiste nada, solo te fuiste. Porque tu hermano no viene a buscarme para hablarme, para convencerme, o ya de menos para felicitarme. Y tu apareces cuando nadie esta. No Rias, eso no es amor, eso es sentido de pertenencia, además te pido como amigo, déjame vivir en paz con akeno.

RIAS SOLO SONRIO CON LA CABEZA HACIA ABAJO, SU PELO LE CUBRIA LOS OJOS QUE DERRAMABAN LAGRIMAS, SE ELEVO EN EL AIRE Y SE FUE VOLANDO, Y ANTES DE PARTIR SOLO DIJO

"FELICIDADES ISSEI"… Y DESAPARECIO EN LO OSCURO DEL CIELO NOCTURO.

ISSEI REGRESO A SU CUARTO, SE ACOSTO Y ABRAZO A AKENO Y SE QUEDO PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDO MIENTRAS EN SU MENTE DECIA **" MI AMADA AKENO UNA NUEVA VIDA NOS ESPERA JUNTOS YA QUIERO QUE AMANESCA PARA VERTE AL DESPERTAR Y QUE ANOCHESCA PARA VOLVERTE A VER DORMIR"**

SERRO SUSU HOJOS Y SE DURMIO

 ** _BUENO ESTE ES EL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO, AUN FALTA, PERO QUE BONITO, JAJAJA AHORA SI EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP VENDRA UNA BODA, UNA REDENCION Y UNOS TRANCASOS. JAJAJA_**

 ** _TERMINO COMO SIEMPRE, CON MUCHA HAMBRE ASI QUE YA SABES NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAPITULO Y MIENTRS TANTO:_** ** _"_** _ **ITADAKIMASU**_ ** _"_**


	7. CAMBIO DE AIRES

CAPITULO 7

=CAMBO DE AIRES=

RETOMANDO:

ISSEI REGRESO A SU CUARTO, SE ACOSTO Y ABRAZO A AKENO Y SE QUEDO PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDO MIENTRAS EN SU MENTE DECIA **" MI AMADA AKENO UNA NUEVA VIDA NOS ESPERA JUNTOS YA QUIERO QUE AMANESCA PARA VERTE AL DESPERTAR Y QUE ANOCHESCA PARA VOLVERTE A VER DORMIR"**

CERRO SUS OJOS Y SE DURMIO

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE….ISSEI ABRE LOS OJOS Y PARA SU SORPRESA NO ESTABA AKENO….

-ISSEI: Akeno?...(se levanta y baja la escalera a la sala)

-ISSEI: Akeno?...

UNA PERSONA EN LA SALA SENTADA.

-SIRZECHS: salio de compras Issei, y eso me da tiempo para poder hablar contigo…

-ISSEI: sabia que esto llegaría, lo escucho, sirze…., no perdón, lucifer-sama.

-SIRZECHS: Issei, lo principal y rápido, porque akeno? Pese que amabas a mi hermana, aclaro que ella no me envio, ella de hecho, me pidió que no viniera pero quiero saber la verdad.

-ISSEI: perdome pero no le voy a decir…

-SIRZECHS: COMO LUCIFER TE ORDENO UNA EXPLICACION.

EN ESOSO MOMENTOS UNA VOZ SALIO DEL FONDO DE LA HABITACION….

-RYUHO: en realidad… tu ya no le puedes ordenar, no digo que no seas lucifer-sama pero el ya esta fuera te tu jurisdicción asi que déjalo que sea feliz.

-ISSEI: no te preocupes hermano, la respuesta es fácil, a rias la ame por la influencia de las evil peaces, no niego que al principio me sentí muy atraído por su físico tan impresionante, pero….(antes de que pudiera acabar)

-SIRZECHS: ya entendí, no digas mas, como sabras ni tu ni akeno son mas de la familia gremory y los demás si lo son por ello no podrán volver a vivir bajo el mismo techo.

DE REPENTE DESDE LA ESCALERA….

-ASIA: sirzechs-sama yo solo me volvi demonio por Issei y si no puedo estar a su lado no quiero seguir siéndolo.

-SIRZECHS: no es tan fácil Asia, primero eso lo decide mi hermana y segundo tu hiciste una promesa, un pacto y ese no se puede romper y…..(antes de acabar)

-RYUHO: perdone la interrupción… pero si se puede romper el pacto y creo que ambos sabemos como, según se hay dos formas, la primera es que el demonio que realizo el pacto en primer lugar seda los derecho, y la segunda es mas drástica, en un REDIPCION GAME.

-ISSEI: eso que es hermano….

-RYUHO: es que e anterior dueño y el que desea ser el actual se enfrenten en combate y quien gane posera a la persona.

-ASIA: eso quiere decir que Issei-san y Rias-sama debería pelear por mi…?

-SIRZECHS: asi es…. Y bien Issei que decides.

-ISSEI: pues en ese caso….( antes de que terminara la frase suena una voz desde la entrada)

-AKENO: yo hablare con rias, y si no acepta pues Issei peleara.

-ISSEI: akeno….

-AKENO: asi es muy importante para nosotros ya que ella es como una hermanita para Issei y para mi, asi que la defenderemos, si los demás quieren seguir sus pasos adelante sino lo entenderemos.

-SIRZECHS: de acuerdo hablare yo con rias, esperen mi notificación, mientras….(antes de que acabara)

-ISSEI: ( con mucha valentía) Asia no se mueve de aquí ni un milímetro.

EN ESO SIRZECHS VOLTE A VER A ISSEI CON GANAS DE ENFRENTARLO PERO DE REPENTE SE DETIENE DE SUBITO…. Y MIRA EN LOS OJOS DE ISSEI ALGO QUE EL CREI UNA LEYENDA, LOS OJOS DEL OMEGA… EL ESPIRITO MAXIMO DIVINO.

ESTO ERA QUE EN SUS OJOS SE VEIA UNA GALAXIA COMPLETA Y COMO EL UNIVERSO SE MANIFESTABA EN EL, ASI QUE DANDO LA VUELTA.

-SIRZECHS: de… acuerdo Asia se queda, y los demás que deciden (voltendo a la escalera ya que se había dado cuenta de que todo estaban escuchando)

-XENOVIA: yo decidi convertirme en demonio por lealtad a la presidente y me voy con ella.

-KONEKO: yo quisiera estar con Issei-sempai, pero ahora se que no tendría oportunidad contra Akeno asi que me voy con la presidenta.

-AKENO: hay alguien que me acompaño de regreso y creo también se le debería preguntar, tu que elijes Kiba-kun

-KIBA: (saliendo de detrás de Akeno), la verdad yo le debo mucho a Rias pero mi lealtad esta con el (y pese a todo pronostico) me quiero quedar con Issei y Akeno.

-SIRZECHS: bueno si asi lo deciden, ustedes dos ( mirando a xenovia y a koneko) tomen sus cosas y vendrán conmigo, ustedes dos, (mirando a Asia y a Kiba), este será su nuevo hogar, aunque ya sin mi protección, el dia de mañana esta casa será demolida y devuelta a su forma original.

-RYUHO: jajajajaja, (burlonamente) descuida, el dia de mañana esta casa ya no será su casa.

-ISSEI: explicate hermano…

-RYUHO: enserio hay que explicar todo con ustedes, ok, verán e decidido regresar a la tierra y vivir con ustedes y con nuestros papas, por ello mi casa, aunque queda algo lejos, será suya y con la protección de MYTHOS-SAMA.

-AKENO: es verdad?

-RYUHO: asi es, después de todo, eres la futura esposa de mi hermano, tu (señalando a kiba) su mejor amigo y tu (señalando a asia) su pequeña hermanita y por ello son lo mismo para mi.

-SIRZECHS: ya veo que esto será asi…..

-RYUHO: asi es.

DE PONTRO XENOVIA Y KONEKO BAJARON LA ESCALERA CON SUS COSAS Y SIN DECIR NADA SE FUERON SIRZECHS AL INFRAMUNDO. MIENTRAS EN CASA….

-ISSEI: como le vas a hacer hermano, papa y mama creen que estas muerto.

-RYUHO: ya se ocurrirá algo, mientras empiecen a hacer maletas, yo regreso en un par de horas, ok

TODOS: HI ONI-SAMA

TODOS SE ALISTARON EN HACER MALETAS LOS MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE Y JUSTO 2 HORAS DESPUES, TOCARON A LA PUERTA…..

-MAMA DE ISSEI: quien es ya voy. (abre al puerta)

-CHOFER: buenas tardes, es la residencia HYOUDOU?

-MAMA DE ISSEI: si digame en que puedo ayudarle.

DETRÁS DEL CHOFER SUBIENDO POR LA ESCALINATA.

-RYUHO: en dejarme verte por mucho tiempo…. Mama

-MAMA DE ISSEI: mama?...(lo miro mas de cerca y…) RY…RY..RYU..RYUHO?

-RYUHO: ase muchísimo ma.

-MAMA DE ISSEI: (cayendo de rodillas y llorando), mi hijo ha vuelto, mi hijo ha vuelto. (ryuho se acerca para levantarla) tranquila madre e vuelto.

EL PAPA DE ISSEI SALE CORRIENDO…

-PAPA DE ISSEI: que paso que paso, escuhe el nombre de mi….(antes de acabar)

-RYUHO: SI papa, soy yo, tu hijo mayor.

LA ESCENA QUE CONTINUA YO CREO SERA DE LAS MAS EMOTIVAS, IMAGINENSE LA ESCENA.

SU MADRE QUE LO DABA POR MUERTO, SU PADRE QUE NO CREI PODER VOLVER A VERLE, VIERON A SU HIJO EN SU PUERTA, VIVO Y LLAMANDOLES PAPA Y MAMA NUEVAMENTE, LOS TRES SE ABRAZARON COMO NUNCA ANTES, MIENTRAS DESDE ADENTRO DE LA CASA, ISSEI Y AKENO SE ABRASABAN VIENDO ESA HERMOSA IMAGEN.

-RYUHO: bueno pasemos y les contare que paso.

YA ADENTRO RYUHO LES CONTO LO QUE PASO EN EL AVION Y QUE EL HABIA SOBREVIVIDO EN UNA ISLA Y QUE SE HABIA ENCONTRADO UNA MINA DE DIAMANTES Y QUE HIZO UNA FORTUNA Y QUE ESO LE LLEVO TRES AÑOS.

-RYUHO:bueno papa, mama, issei …. Hagan sus maletas (aunque ya las habían echo, menos sus papas jajaja) que se iran a vivir conmigo.

SUS PADRES SIN PENSAR SUBIERON A HACER LAS MALETAS Y COMO SI FUERA "MAGIA"ESTABAN LISTOS, Y ENTRE TODOS EMPEZARON A SUBIR LAS MALETAS DE TODOS AL CAMION DE MUDANZA QUE VENIA CON RYUHO,

-PAPA: pero Issei aun va a la escuela al igual que akeno-chan y asia-chan, que haremos.

-RYUHO: descuida, tengo ciertos contactos y ellos entraran a la mejor preparatoria de TOKIO, además tu y mama ya no necesitaran trabajar, ya que serán millonarios.

-MAMA: yo sabia que mi hijo nos ayudaría, ahora Issei tendrá un gran ejemplo a seguir.(mirando a issei y este poniendo su cara de desanimo).

-RYUHO: antes pasaremos por un amigo que vendrá con nosotros. Ahora vamos:

TODO SUBIERON AL CARRO LUJOSO DE RYUHO, Y COMO SUPONEN BIEN, HICIERON UNA ESCALA EN LA CASA DE KIBA, MAS BIEN DORMITORIO, SUBIERON SUSU COSAS AL CAMION Y TODOS SUBIERON AL AUTO DE RYUHO QUE ERA EN REALIDAD LA LIMUSINA BLANCA.

-RYUHO: ahora si digan adiós casa.

-TODOS: adiós casa, hola TOKIO….

-RYUHO: por cierto Issei…..disfruta estos 2 meses..

-ISSEI: dos meses?

-RYUHO: si en dos meses será tu boda…..

-ISSEI: QUEEEEEEEEE?

 **BUENO ESTE FUE UN PEQUEÑO CAPITULO PARA QUE ENTIENDAD LO QUE SIGUE…. PERO POR AHORA ES TODO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ESPEREN EL PROXIMO, MIENTRAS TANTO A COMER ALGO QUE HACE HAMBRE POR ELLO ME DESPIDO CON UN TRADICIONAL :** _"_ ** _ITADAKIMASU_** _"_


	8. LA PROPUESTA

CAPITULO 8

===LA PROPUESTA===

RETOMANDO:

TODO SUBIERON AL CARRO LUJOSO DE RYUHO, Y COMO SUPONEN BIEN, HICIERON UNA ESCALA EN LA CASA DE KIBA, MAS BIEN DORMITORIO, SUBIERON SUSU COSAS AL CAMION Y TODOS SUBIERON AL AUTO DE RYUHO QUE ERA EN REALIDAD LA LIMUSINA BLANCA.

-RYUHO: ahora si digan adiós casa.

-TODOS: adiós casa, hola TOKIO….

-RYUHO: por cierto Issei…..disfruta estos 2 meses..

-ISSEI: dos meses?

-RYUHO: si en dos meses será tu boda…..

-ISSEI: QUEEEEEEEEE?

-RYUHO: en vista de que será un viaje largo, (dijo susurrando unas palabras) SOMNIUM UBERTUS (SUEÑO PROFUNDO) (y sus padre se quedaron profundamente dormidos).

-RYUHO: bueno Issei en tres meses regresaran a la escuela solo que los cuatro en el mismo grado y mismo grupo, su ingreso a la preparatoria de Tokio esta hecho, solo que todos estarán en 2 grado eso te incluye akeno.

-AKENO: no importa ryu…. Perdón, oni-sama, mientras este con mi amado Issei eso no importa.

-KIBA: discupe, Ryuho-sama, pero que pasara con nosotros (volteando a ver a Asia) ya que aun somos demonios

-RYUHO: jajajaja: descuida KIBA-KUN las removere al llegar a tokio, eso es muy fácil para mi. Y por cierto solo dime RYUHO ok, lo mismo tu Asia-chan.

-ASIA: hi…

RYUHO-SAN. MIENTRAS REIAN POR LA CARA DE ASIA, LA LIMUSINA SE ALEJABA EN LA CARRETERA CON EL CAMION DE MUDANZA ATRÁS DE ELLA. MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL INFRAMUNDO EN LA RECAMARA DE RIAS….

-SIRZECHS: rias ya están acomodadas en sus alcobas Xenovia y koneko, Rias….(mientras caminaba a la cama donde ella estaba rocostada de lado) esa fue la decisión de Kiba y Asia, asi que que eliges…(mientras se sentaba a un costado de la cama)

-RIAS: de Asia lo entiendo pero…. KIBA..

-SIRZECHS: la verdad es que sabiendo como es Ryuho el removera las evil peaces de ellos inmediatamente lleguen a tokio….

-RIAS: (levantando la cara y viendo a su hermano), pero si remueven la pieza de Asia, morirá, ya ella si revivio plenamente como demonio y esa es su escencia de vida.

-SIRZECHS. Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero parece ser que no será asi, al parecer ese Ryuho tiene mas habilidades de las que demuestra, incluso eh llegado a pensar que el domina la vida y la muerte….

-RIAS: eso es imposible, según las leyendas sol un ser podía hacer eso…

-SIRZECHS: lo se… por ello y, por lo que vi en los ojos de Issei, no dudo que sea el dueño del ALPHA Y EL OMEGA, que el sea el legendario "HASEN".

-RIAS: imposible… HASEN el dios absoluto, dueño de lo visible y lo que no, creador del todo. No puede ser, de ser asi es mejor alejarnos de ellos.

-SIRZECHS: por eso te lo pregunto otra vez, ¿ pelearas por ellos?

-RIAS: yo voy a….

MIENTRAS TANTO EN TOKIO….

-RYUHO: bueno jóvenes ya llegamos. TODOS INCLUYENDO SUS, AUN ADORMILADOS PADRE, QUEDARON BOQUIAVIERTOS AL VER LA ENORME CASA DE RYUHO, ESTA ERA UNA MANSION TRADICIONAL ENORME, Y MUY HERMOSA, SE PARECIA A LA CASA DE KUNO TATEHUAQUI (RANMA ½) PERO MUCHO MAS GRANDE Y HERMOSA. AL ABRIRSE LAS PUERTAS PASARON POR UN ENORME JARDIN JAPONES TRADICIONAL, CON UN RIO, UN PEQUEÑO LAGO, ADORNOS TRADICIONALES, Y AL LLEGAR A LA CASA, ENORME CON UN DISEÑO JAPONES CLASICO, SE ABREN LAS PUERTAS Y 4 MUJERES Y 2 HOMBRES LOS SALUDAN.

-TODOS ELLOS: OKAERINASAI RYUGO-SAN.

-ISSEI: wooow, es impresionante, ellos son….

-RYUHO: SON MIS AMIGO ISSEI, aquí no hay servidumbre.

-RYUHO: PA, MA ellos son EVA Y ADAN ellos serán sus compañeros personales y estan para seguir todas sus ordenes.

-EVA Y ADAN: OKARINASAI Otou-san, Okaa-san, siganos por favor los llevaremos a sus aposentos.

-RYUHO: KIBA, ASIA les presento a SHUN y a YURI, ellos serán sus compañeros personales y estarán a sus ordenes

-SHUN: (que era un hombre muy elegante y distinguido) KIBA-SAMA por aquí por favor lo llevare a su habitación a que se refresque y se ponga comodo.

-YURI: (que era una joven casi de la misma edad que Asia) AAAASIIIA…SAMA por aquí por favor la llevare a su dormitorio

-ASIA: sama… no no no, solo dime Asia por favor.

-YURI: deacuedo Asia-chan.

-RYUHO: ISSEI AKENO, el es EFRED y ella es SHIVA. Ellos estarán a cargo de ustedes en lo que deseen.

-EFRED: ( el cual era un hombre muy corpulento, alto y se veía muy imponente) ISSEI-DOMO será un placer estar a su servicio.

-SHIVA: ( que era una mujer muy bonita y con mucha clase, similar en mucho a akeno de carácter) AKENO-SAMA será un honor servirle.

-RYUHO: Bueno pónganse comodos que en unas 3 horas cenaremos hasta entonces tengo asuntos que atender…

CADA UNO SE FUE A SU HABITACION Y A LA HORA DE LA CENA TODOS SENTADOS EN LA MESA….

-RYUHO: ok ya cenamos acompáñenme por favor….

TODOS SALIERON A UNA SALA DONDE ESTABA UN CIRCULO MAGICO EN EL PISO, ESTE ERA COMO DE PIEDRA.

-RYUHO: Kiba, Asia entren en el circulo por favor, es hora de remover las evil peaces…

-AMBOS: hi,… ryuho-kun

AMBOS SE POSTRARON DE PIE SOBRE ESE SIMBOLO, UNICO EN SU CLASE Y ESTE OMENSO A EMANAR UNA LUZ MUY FUERTE, COMO LA QUE EMITIA MYTHOS AL DESAPARECER Y EN ESOS MOMENTO RYUHO DIJO: "LO QUE FUE YA NO SERA LA LIBERTAD DE SUS VIDAS SERA, AHORA USTEDES PASARAN A SER PARTE DE NUESTRA FAMILIA, NO COMO SIRVIENTES SINO COMO HERMANOS, JAMAS SERAN DOMADOS PERO SI SERAN LEALES… POR ELPODER DEL DIOS ABSOLUTO QUE INVOCO, QUITA LA VIDA Y RENUEVALA A LA LUZ.. QUE SE TRANFORMEN A LA RAZA ELEGIDA….. METAMORPHOSIS CRUXIS (tranformacion cruxis). DE PRONTO LAS EVIL PEACES DE KIBA Y DE ASIA SE DESPRENDIERON DE SU CUERPO Y EN SUS LUGARES APARECIERON UNOS CRISTALES EN FORMA DE DIAMANTES CON LUZ COMO DE ARCOIRIS EN ELLOS, ESTOS SE INCRUSTARON EN SUSU CORAZONES Y TODO TERMINO….

-RYUHO: están listos, ahora no son demonios serán CRUXIS…

-ASIAN: que es un cruxiS?

-RYUHO: CRUXIS es la raza área de dios máximo, llamado HASEN, esta fue la primera raza del universo, de todos los universos, y ahora son parte de ella.

-AKENO: un segundo…. Dijiste HASEN?

-ISSEI: quien es HASEN…

-AKENO: eehhhh! No sabes mi lindo Issei, bueno te cuento, HASEN es el dios máximo elunico supremo, el creador del todo….

-RYUHO: incluso es el dios de MYTHOS-SAMA.

-ISSEI: QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? Eso, eso…es imposible.

-RYUHO: se que suena increíble pero a su tiempo lo entenderas, por ahora lo que importa es que ustedes disfruten su juventud asi que tengan. (les entrego una tarjeta similar a la que le había dado MYTHOS a Issei) estas están conectadas a la cuenta de mi compañía, dispondrán de ellas a voluntad para que salga y disfruten sus jóvenes vidas.

-TODOS: gracias RYUHO-SAMA.

SALIERON DE LA SALA Y TODOS PASEARON POR LA MASION PARA CONOCERLA, VARIOS DIAS PASARON, LA VERDAD NO SE CUANTOS, PERO LO QUE SI SE, ES QUE SALIAN MUCHO, A VECES LOS CUATRO JUNTOS A VECES LOS DOS AMIGOS SOLOS Y A VECES LAS NIÑAS SOLAS….. YA SABEN A CONCIERTOS, DE COMPRAS, AL CINE, AL TEATRO, AL PARQU DE DIVERSIONES, A OTROS PAISES, EN FIN…. SE DIVERTIAN DE LO LINDO. UNA NOCHE DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO..DE DIVERSION…

-KIBA: AKENO te ves hermosa…

-AKENO: gracias Kiba-kun, tu también te ves muy bien (se acerco a su oído y le susurro) mucha suerte esta noche.

-KIBA: (sonrrojado): aaaaa….keno no se de que me hablas.

AKENO SOLO LE SONRRIO Y ESTE SE PUSO MAS SONRROJADO, DE PRONTO….

-ISSEI: Akeno nos vamos ya…

-AKENO: aun falta la pequeña Asia-chan

EN ESO ASIA APERCIO CON UN VESTIDO DE MOCHE MUY HERMOSO Y SENSUAL, MAQUILLAJE MUY TENUE, SE VEI MUY HERMOSA Y SEXY.

-ASIA: ya…ya estoy lista..(un tanto apenada)

-ISSEI Y KIBA: WOOOOOOOOOW te ves muy hermosa.

-ASIA: Issei-san, Kiba-kun ….gracias

-AKENO: ara ara…y a es hora de irnos, RYUHO SAN nos esta esperando.

TODOS SUBIERON A LA LIMUSINA DE RYUHO QUE LOS LLEVO HASTA EL REATUARANT LE MEURICE, EN PARIS, CLARO PASANDO POR LA PUERTA DE LUZ, AL LLEGAR AHÍ ESTE RESTAURANT ERA GLAMOROSO, ELEGANTE, DIGNO DE LA RAZA DE DIOS….(recomiendo lo googlen, esta hermoso) AHÍ YA LOS ESPERABA RYUHO….

-RYUHO: se tardaron no creen, pero eso no importa, vamos que ya nos esperan.

TODOS QUEDARON MARAVILLADOS DEL LUGAR Y SE DIRIJERON AL BALCON PRIVADO DE RYUHO AHÍ YA ESTABAN ALGUNOS INVITADOS…..

-AZAZEL: buenas noches mi ex estudiantes….

-PAPA DE ISSEI: hola hijo, hola hija (dirigiéndose a akeno), buenas noches ASIA-CHAN

-MAMA DE ISSEI: buenas noches y fue (a abrazar a asia y akeno)

-BARAQIEL. Buenas noches hija..

-DRAIG: buenas noches compañero…

-VALI: como estas HYOUDOU-kun.

-ISSEI: todos están aquí,….

-AKENO: papa… como has estado…

LA NOCHE CONTINUO ENTRE HISTORIAS Y RISAS, UN ALEGRE FESTIN EN ESOS MOMENTOS ISSEI LE SUSURRO ALGO A RYUHO Y ESTOS DOS SALIERON DEL BALCON DISCULPANDOSE… -RYUHO: bueno hermanito estas seguro…. -ISSEI: MAS QUE NUNCA… EN ESOSO MOMENTOS RYUHO E ISSEI REGRESARON CON TODOS, DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS ISSEI SE PONE DE PIE Y RYUHO TOCA UNA COPA DE CRISTAL CON UNA CUCHARA…TIN TIN TIN…

-RYUHO: bueno amigos gracias por venir, Issei tiene unas palabras….

-ISSEI: (tomando aire para calmar los nervios) aaa…todos muchas gracias, por estar siempre con nosotros, como familia, como amigos, ahora qui…quiero decir algo.

TODOS EN SUSPENSO MENOS RYUHO QUIEN SONRREIA…. ISSEI SE ACERCA A AKENO LA CUAL ESTABA SENTADA , ESTE SE ARRODILLA ANTE ELLA Y EMPIEZA…

-ISSEI: akeno, en estos meses hemos sido una gran pareja, con nuestras complicaciones, pero han sido muchos mas y mas grandes los felices, ahora estoy seguro de algo, no quiero perderte jamas, jamas quiero que te vayas de mi lado, y quiero hacer esto como se debe…(saca una pequeña caja del bolsillo) akeno quisieras…..(todos mirando muy atentos y akeno al borde de las lagrimas y muy emocionada… Issei habre la caja y muestra el anillo de compromiso mas hermoso del mundo) quisieras ser mi esposa?

-TODOS (SALVO RYUHO QUE YA SABIA Y AKENO QUE SE QUEDO MUDA) AAAAAAAAAAAHHH?

-AKENO: (poniéndose de pie) mi amado Issei ahora soy la mujer mas feliz…..ACEPTO.

-TODOS: bravo, felicidades. (TODOS APLAUDIENDO)

EN ESOS MOMENTOS LOS DOS SE DAN UN APASIONADO BESO Y EN LA VISTA DEL BALCON EMPIEZAN FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES, ANTICIPADOS POR RYUHO…. Y CON ESA LINDA ESCENA NO QUEDAMOS….MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TEMPLO DE MYTHOS, OSEA SU PALACIO.

-ALPHA: al fin lo hicieron, vaya que se habian tardado….jajajaja

-OPHIS: asi es, ahora están conectados…

MIENTRAS MIRABAN COMO LAS DOS ARMADURAS DEL REY Y REINA BRILLABAN COMO NUNCA…

-ALPHA: ahora si voy a volver a la tierra a ver a mi hermana…

-OPHIS: si.. creo que ya es hora… además quien se quiere perder la boda de su hermana… no es asi CHANDELIER HIMEJINA.

 **BUENO HASTA AQUÍ, GRACIAS POR LEERME, SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO EN CUANTO LAS IDEAS ME VENGAN….JAJAJA NO ES CIERTO YA TENGO TODO EN MI TRASTORNADO CEREBRO, JAJAJAJ PERO LA VERDAD YA TENGO HAMBRE ASI QUE A COMER…MIENTRAS TANTO ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE VOLUMEN DE LA BODA Y… UNA SORPRESA…MIENTRAS TANTO LOS DEJO CON UN…..** _"_ _ **ITADAKIMASU**_ _"_


	9. LA BODA

_CAPITULO 9_

 _== LA BODA==_

 _RETOMANDO:_ EN ESOS MOMENTOS LOS DOS SE DAN UN APASIONADO BESO Y EN LA VISTA DEL VALCON EMPIEZAN FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES, ANTICIPADOS POR RYUHO…. Y CON ESA LINDA ESCENA NO QUEDAMOS. AHORA SI, EL CAPITULO MAS EMOTIVO DE TODOS….CONTINUAMOS.

YA EN CASA TODOS SE HABIAN HIDO A DORMIR SOLO ESTABAN DESPIERTOS EN SU ALCOBA ISSEI Y AKENO.

-AKENO: Issei, mi amado Issei, el dia de hoy me hiciste la mujer mas feliz..

-ISSEI: Akeno, ese era el objetivo, ahora si seremos marido y mujer como se supone que debía ser.

-AKENO: por cierto mi lindo Issei en la cena te diste cuenta…

-ISSEI: de que? (Con su usal cara de tonto)

-AKENO: ahí mi lindo Issei, tan despistado como siempre, de que cuando se separaron en la celebración KIBA Y ASIA-CHAN…

-ISSEI: no.. pero no entiendo.

-AKENO: (levantándose un poco de lado de ISSEI), enserio no creo, eres muy despistadito, pero a ver, te cuento, KIBA se le declaro a ASIA…

-ISSEI: Queeee? Enserio.

-AKENO: es verdad, pero tu como te sientes..?

-ISSEI: Akeno, Asia es para mi como mi hija pequeña, solo espero que Kiba la trate muy bien y la proteja como yo lo hice…

-AKENO: Issei suenas como todo un papa ..jajajaja.

-ISSEI: oye….pero creo que es verdad, jajaja.

-AKENO: (acercándose a Issei) te amo mucho mi lindo "esposo"

-ISSEI: y yo a ti mi linda "esposa"

ESA NOCHE ISSEI Y AKENO SE AMARON TANTO COMO PUDIERON Y DE LA FORMA MAS HERMOSA POSIBLE, UNA Y OTRA VEZ, HASTA QUE NO PUDIERON MAS, Y AMBOS DURMIERON DESPUES DE TAN LARGA PASION UNO ABRAZADO DEL OTRO…. A LA MAÑANA SIGUENTE, LA LOCURA EN CASA… MAMA ASIA SALIERON DISPARADAS A VER EL VESTIDO DE NOVIA DE AKENO… ISSEI SE HABIA QUEDADO DE VER CON BARAQIEL EN UN CAFÉ DEL CENTRO DE TOKIO Y AHÍ…

-BARAQIEL: Issei espero que cuides muy bien a mi hija como yo lo hice…

-ISSEI: (EN SU MENTE) agh, rayos, anoche si sone como un padre…

-BARAQIEL: además hoy recibi una visita inesperada que me lleno de alegría y me imagino que a Akeno igual, ve aca por favor, (señalando a la entrada)

DE PRONTO SE ACERCA UN HOMBRE DE APROX 1.73CM, CABELLO RIZADO Y LARGO A LOS HOMBROS, OJOS COLOR MIEL, DE TRAJE NEGRO MUY ELEGANTE…

-¿?: buenas tardes hyoudou Issei …

-ISSEI: quien eres tu?

-¿?: MI NOMBRE ES CHANDELIER HIMEJIMA…

-ISSEI: himejima..himejima..donde eh es…..? ehhhhh! Eres algo de akeno verdad…eres su..

-CHANDELIER: soy su hermano mayor?

-ISSEI: hermano…. HERMANO, (y se puso de pie rápidamente) aaa… mi nombre es hyoudou Issei y soy el prometido de Akeno, prometo cuidarla mucho y….

-CHANDELIER: hey hey hey, relájate, no bien para eso, ya se de su compromiso y de que eres buena persona, solo vine para estar con ella y con papa en estos momentos.

-BARAQIEL: te contare Issei, antes de nacer Akeno, Chandelier tenia 10 años fue nuestro primer hijo y el demostró mucho talento en combate asi que fue a pelear con azazel pero desgraciadamente el no regreso, en esos momentos me decidi en vivir en la tierra con mi nueva familia y con mi hija recién nacida, pero una invacion a gran escala me hizo regresar y pues lo demás ya lo sabes….(poniendo cara de tristesa)

-ISSEI; si lo se… murió su esposa.. lo siento.

-BARAQIEL: descuida hijo, ahora eh recuperado a mi hijo y me siento orgulloso de que el sea…..(antes de terminar lo interrumpio chandelier)

-CHANDELIER: bueno eso no tiene caso ahorita, además Issei me gustaría viéramos a mi hermana te parece bien..

-ISSEI: claro que si, akeno estar feliz.

-BARAQIEL: pues vayamos…

LOS TRES SALIERON DEL LUGAR Y SE ENCAMINARON A CASA PARA VER A AKENO… YA EN CASA….

-ISSEI: tadaima….Akeno estas en casa.

-AKENO: (aparece usando un mandil de cocina….pero vestida, jajajaja) hola Issei que bueno que volviste….(viendo atrás de Issei) papa bievenido, ya termine de limpiar me disponia hacer la comida, te quedaras a comer.

-BARAQIEL: claro hija, por supuesto, pero antes necesitamos hablar…

-AKENO: eh?

LOS TRES SE FUERON A LA SALA, AHÍ YA SE ENCONTRABAN KIBA Y ASIA, Y BARAQIEL COMENZO…

-BARAQIEL: ok, Akeno, que recuerdas de cuando tenias 1 año.

-AKENO: pues …. A ti, a mama, en como vivíamos en nuestra casa, en todo lo que hacíamos…

-BARAQIEL: nada mas…?

-AKENO; ahora que lo recuerdo recuerdo a una persona, un niño mayor que yo el cual por muy poco tiempo comia con nosotros… hasta que un dia sin mas ya no lo vi y después de un par de años tu también desapareciste.

-BARAQIEL: bueno hija… es hora de que sepas la verdad de ese muchacho….. antes de que tu nacieras tu madre y yo fuimos bendecidos por un hijo varon…. Ese muchacho es tu hermano mayor Akeno….

-AKENO: que? Me dices que tengo un hermano….

-BARAQIEL: asi es, (flash back de baraqiel en su casa con su esposa) cuando el nacio, nacio con un poder impresionante, mucho mayor al de azazel y al mio, y a muy temprana edad demostró sus habilidades, cuando tu naciste tu madre fue atacada para que tu no nacieras, yo y azazel fuimos los que las defendieron pero apareció un monstruo muy poderoso, azazel y yo estábamos muy cansados, de pronto tu hermano salio caminando del hospital como si nada, como en un trance, llevaba una pistola en la mano, le apunto al mostruo, y transfirió poder a la bala que disparo cuando entro en el monstruo este fue absorbido por un hoyo negro que se formo, cuando vimos tu hermano despedia un poder impresionante y se desmayo….

-AKENO: papa… un segundo, un hoyo negro eso es muy complicado hasta para una entidad con un poder como el tuyo o el de azazel es muy complicado.?

-BARAQIEL: asi es… por eso Azazel me pidió que tu hermano entrenara con el para estabilizar su poder, pero… una gran guerra comenzó y… tu hermano…(antes de continuar al ver que sele hacia difícil a baraqiel)

-RYUHO: MURIO.

-AKENO: RYUHO-KUN

-RYUHO: pero no termina ahí, los detalles los desconoce baraqiel, pero tu hermano fue salvado por MYTHOS-SAMA y el le despertó toda su fuerza, el se volvió ALPHA la mano derecha de dios, y….( antes de terminar)

-CHADELIER: he venido a buscar a mi hermanita ( saliendo de detrás de RYUHO)

-BARAQIEL: Akeno te presento a tu hermano CHANDELIER.

-AKENO: mi hermano… mi hermano (de pronto tuvo un flahsback de chandelier diciéndole, "alguen dia volveré y sere tu hermano") MI HERMANOOOOO…( se arrojo a los brazos de chandelier el cual la abrazo y le sobo su cabeza para que dejara de llorar).

-CHANDELIER: calma, calma, ya estoy aquí.

-RYUHO: Bueno será mejor que pidamos comida, que les parece PIZZA asi podemos platicar mas a gusto todos.

DESPUES DE UNA LARGA PLATICA DONDE CHADELIER EXPLICO A DETALLE COMO LLEGO CON MYTHOS, COMO SE VOLVIO OMEGA, SU ENTRENAMIENTO CON RYUHO, SU DESPERTAR …

-BARAQIEL: bueno hijo, y ahora, donde piensas vivir…

-RYUHO: yo le propuse que aquí con nosotros, al fin y al cabo será de mucha utilidad para el futuro entrenamiento de Issei, además me serviría a mi también en mi entrenamiento…

-AKENO: viviras con nosotros hermano?

-CHANDELIER: si hermanita, asi conocera mas de la tierra, tendre algunos amigos, repondré mi convivencia con mi hermana, entrenare a Issei y no se… tal vez encuentre a alguien especial, jajajaja.

-RYUHO: jajajajaja…. No cambias. Esta bien te mostrare tu habitación para que te instales…

-CHANDELIER: gracias amigo.

ASI PUES CHANDELIER EMPEZO SU NUEVA VIDA CON SU NUEVA FAMILIA Y AMIGOS, PASARON LOS DIAS, CHANDELIER Y AKENO RECUPERABAN SU HERMANDAD, ISSEI Y EL SE HICIERON MUY BUENOS AMIGOS AL IGUAL QUE CON KIBA Y ASIA… PASARON DOS SEMANAS Y LLEGO EL DIA DE LA BODA… ERA POR LA TARDE EL LUGAR ERA UNA CAPILLA EN JAPON MUY HERMOSA, EN EL ALTAR ISSEI DE PIE CON UN TRAJE MUY ELEGANTE COMO DE PRINCIPE, A SU LADO RYUHO Y CHANDELIER..

EN ESO HACE SU ENTRADA AKENO, SU VESTIDO ERA DE TODA UNA PRINCESA MUY ELEGANTE Y SENSUAL, CAMINO AL ALTAR TOMAD DEL BRAZO DE SU PADRE, ESTABAN PRESENTES TODOS SUS CONOCIDOS, MENOS RIAS, KONEKO, XENOVIA Y DEMAS, LA SEREMONIA FUE OFICIADA POR MIGUEL-DOMO.. DURANTE LA TAN ESPERADA CEREMONIA, KIBA Y ASIA SE TOMARON DE LAS MANOS…. ERA DE ESPERARSE JAJAJAJA, Y PARA EL FINAL.

-MIGUEL-DOMO: por el poder que se me confirió y ante los hojos de amigos familiares y d dios , yo los declaro marido y mujer…. Puede besar a la novia.

ISSEI LE DESCUBRIO EL VELO A AKENO Y SU PACTO FUE SELLADO POR ESE BESO….

-MYTHOS: muy bien ( al ponerse frente al altar y a ellos dos), les entrego mi bendición y que lo que el universo unio que nada jamas lo separe,

AMBOS ENTRELASARON SUS MANOS CON UN HILO BRILLANTE QUE MITOS QUITO DE SUS ROPAS EL CUAL DESAPARECIO DEJANDO LEVES MARCAS EN LAS MANOS DE AMBOS…

-MYTHOS: serán ahora y para siempre, uno solo…

TODOS APLAUDIERON MIENTRAS AKENO E ISSEI SE TOMABAN DE LAS MANOS E HIBAN SALIENDO DE LA IGLESIA, MIENTRAS RECIBIAN FELICITACIONES DE SUS AMIGOS Y FAMILIARES CHANDELIER SE DIO CUENTA DE UNA PRESENCIA EN EL PARQUE QUE SE ENCONTRABA ENFRENTE A LA IGLESIA…

-CHANDELIER: mas vale que no intestes nada, ya que es, la boda de mi preciada hermana… (mientras apareció detrás de las personas espias los cuales eran Rias y Koneko).

-RIAS: quien eres tu…?

-OPHIS: (quien apareció de repente detrás de chandelier, también estaba en la boda) el es ALPHA asi que no les recomiendo retarlo o morirán jijiji.

-KONEKO: Rias-sempai, será mejor irnos, sino Sirzechs-sama se molestara.

Y AMBAS DESAPARECIERON EN UN CIRCULO MAGICO…

EL DIA TRASCURRIO SIN PROBLEMAS LA FIESTA FUE MAGNIFICA Y MUY DIVERTIDA, POR CIERTO LA LIGA DE LA NOVIA LA ATRAPO KIBA Y EL RAMO ASIA…JAJAJAJA ¿CASUALIDAD? NO CREO. DESPUES DE ESA ENCANTADORA VELADA, ISSEI Y AKENO SE FUERON DE LUNA DE MIEL A HAWAI… DONDE ESA NOCHE SE DEMOSTRARON AMOR ETERNO, AUNQUE UN POCO PERVERSO, JUEGOS SEXUALES, AKENO DISFRASADA DE GATITA Y PUES ISSEI VUELTO LOCO JAJAJAJA. DESPUES DE UNA LUNA DE MIEL INOLVODABLE REGRESARON A CASA…

-AKENO: ya regresamos…

-ISSEI: hermano ya volvi.

-RYUHO: (quien los recibió) que bueno que volvieron a casa, bienvenidos.

-KIBA: Issei-kun bienvenido.

-ASIA: Akeno-sempai, bienvenida.

-RYUHO: Por cierto les tenemos una sorpresa

-AKENO E ISSEI: EH?

FUERON AL PATIO TRASERO Y VIERON UNA CONSTRUCCION MUY HERMOSA, A LO JAPONES ANTIGUO, SIMILAR A LA CASA DE LOS TENDO (ranma ½), ESTE SERA SU HOGAR, SEGUIRAN CON NOSOTROS PERO EN SU PROPIO HOGAR.

-ISSEI: GRACIAS HERMANO.

-AKENO: y mi hermano?

-RYUHO:salio se fue con baraqiel y dijo que volverá lo mas pronto posible pero va para largo, mientras, Issei y akeno mañana será un gran dia.

-ISSEI: porque?

-RYUHO: mañana iremos al palacio de Mythos-sama para su coronación.

-AKENO: ara, ara coronación?

-RYUHO: asi es, Mythos –sama les otorgara el privilegio de ser sus sucesores.

-ISSEI: QUEEEEEEEE?, pero mythos-sama es el dios de dioses, yo no podría ocupar su lugar.

-RYUHO: Issei mythos-sama asi lo quiso y pues… es su voluntad.

ESE DIA ACOMODARON TODO EN SU NUEVA CASA, A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN EL PALACIO DE MYTHOS.

-MYTHOS: bueno Issei akeno estas serán sus coronas (mostrándoles las armaduras).

EL LUGAR ESTABA REPLETO DE LOS CRUXYS EXISTENTES, APARTE DE SUS AMIGOS Y FAMILARES.

-MYTHOS: Akeno, Issei toquen sus nuevas armaduras.

AL TOCARLAS LAS ARMADURAS SE LES COLOCARON, ERAN SIMILARES A LA DE MYTHOS, PERO DESPEDIAN UN PODER MAS MAGICO QUE EL DE EL (RECUERDEN QUE ES UN ESPIRITU).

-MYTHOS: saluden todos a sus nuevos DIOSES.. SALVE AKENO HIMEJIMA, LA DIOSA DE LA COMPASION.

-TODOS LOS PRESENTES: VIVA LA DIOSA….

-MYTHOS: salve el nuevo dios .. ISSEI YGGDRASIL, MI HEREDERO.

-TODOS: SALVE EL DIOS ISSEI.

-MYTHOS. Es mi momento, ya mi herencia estará segura, ahora si mi tiempo termino, Issei, Akeno, cuiden amis amados Cruxis como yo lo haría…..

MYTHOS DESAPARECIO DE ABAJO HACIA ARRIBA DEJANDO POLVO DE ESTRELLAS A SU PASO.

-RYUHO: ISSEI-SAMA su primer deber es elegir a sus consejeros reales…

-ISSEI: (mirando a Akeno la cual asintió con la cabeza) por la voluntad de mythos mis consejeros serán, KIBA, ASIA, RYUHO, CHANDELIER Y…. OPHIS.

-TODOS: salve a los elegidos.

LA SEREMONIA CONTINUO CON UNA PEQUEÑA CELEBRACION HASTA ALTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE, YA EN SU APOCENTO REAL EN EL PALACIO…

-AKENO: Issei, ahora somos dioses.

-ISSEI: si que locura no crees, pero esto no seria nada sin ti, mi amada esposa.

ISSEI Y AKENO SE AMARON COMO NO LO HABIAN HECHO NUNCA Y AL TERMINAR AMBOS SE QUEDARON DORMIDOS… MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PATIO PRINCIPAL.

-CHANDELIER: esta hecho hoy renacerá MYTHOS-SAMA.

-RYUHO: ASI ES, hoy Akeno quedara embarazada y MYTHOS-SAMA y MARTEL-SAMA renacerán, aunque no será nada fácil.

-CHANDELIER: Es verdad, el ya viene.

-RYUHO: lo que me pregunto quien será el envase…

-CHANDELIER: quien sea… desde mañana entrenaremos a Issei para que lo enfrente, y esperemos que lo destrulla para siempre y asi el mal desaparesca…

-RYUHO: eso espero…

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN TEMPLO, EN LO MAS PROFUNDO DEL INFRAMUNDO, SE ENCONTRABA UNA ESTATUA NEGRA EN UN ALTAR EN MEDIO DE UN VOLCAN, ERA EL TARTARO.

-¿?: porque te e de elegir a ti, habiendo mas opciones. (salio una voz de la estatua)

-RIAS: porque al igual que tu quiero mi retribución, odio a esos dos y juro los matare.

-¿?: MUY BIEN RIAS GREMORY.. TE DOY MI ESCENCIA , MI PODER, DE TI RENACERE, PERO ANTES DEBERAS DESTRUIR A MI ENEMIGO ANTES DE QUE SEA PELIGROSO.

-RIAS: asi lo hare, lo juro.

-¿?: MUY BIEN EN ESE CASO SERAS DE AHORA EN ADELANTE MI MADRE, YA NO SERAS RIAS GREMORY, SERAS CONOCIDA COM PANDORA KAOS, LA MADRE DE…. CHRONOS.

UNA LUZ ENTRO EN EL CUERPO DE RIAS, TIÑENDO SU PELO DE NEGRO Y EN SUS OJOS MUCHA IRA. AL SALIR DEL TEMPLO.

-SIRZECHS: ya estas lista Rias

-RIAS (PANDORA): ya no soy Rias, mi nombre es pandora y matare a Issei y a Akeno antes de que los hermanos nascan.

-XENOVIA: (quien bestia un traje negro con gabardina) hi, pandora-sama.

-KONEKO: (quien bestia las mismas ropas que Xenovia) hi, pandora-sama.

PANDORA VOLTEO HACIA ENFRENTE Y UN EJERCITO DE DEMONISO HASTA DONDE ALCANZABA LA VISTA, Y AL FRENTE 20 DEMONIOS DISTINTOS CON TRAJES NEGROS COMO EL DE XENOVIA Y KONEKO.

-TODO EL EJERCITO: HI PANDORA-SAMA…

 **BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, SOLO LES DIGO QUE ESTO SE PONDRA MAS INTENSO…. Y MUY VIOLENTO, JAJAJA.** **COMO SABEN PUES YA ES TARDE Y ES HORA DE COMER O NO PIENSO BIEN, JAJAJAJA PUES LOS DEJO Y A COMER, ASI QUE…."ITADAKIMASU"**


	10. REBELION

CAPITULO 10

===REBELION===

RETOMANDO:

-SIRZECHS: ya estas lista Rias

-RIAS (PANDORA): ya no soy Rias, mi nombre es pandora y matare a Issei y a Akeno antes de que los hermanos nascan.

-XENOVIA: (quien bestia un traje negro con gabardina) hi, pandora-sama.

-KONEKO: (quien bestia las mismas ropas que Xenovia) hi, pandora-sama.

PANDORA VOLTEO HACIA ENFRENTE Y UN EJERCITO DE DEMONISO HASTA DONDE ALCANZABA LA VISTA, Y AL FRENTE 20 DEMONISO DISTINTOS CON TRAJES NEGROS COMO EL DE XENOVIA Y KONEKO.

-TODO EL EJERCITO: HI PANDORA-SAMA…

HAN PASADO YA 3 MESES DESDE LA BODA DE ISSEI Y AKENO, APARENTEMENTE TODO VA BIEN ENTRE ELLOS, HASTA QUE UN DIA SU PAZ SE ACABO…. EN CASA DE LA FAMILIA…..

-KIBA: ISSEI!...ISSEI!...(gritaba Kiba)

-ISSEI: que sucede? Porque los gritos.

-KIBA: es Asia…

-ISSEI: ASIA?...que ocurre.

-KIBA: VEN RAPIDO. AMBOS SALIERON CORRIENDO DE LA CASA SIN PARAR CORRIERON HASTA UN PARQUE SERCANO, AHI YA SE ENCONTRABAN RYUHO Y AKENO…

-ISSEI: que sucede ( viendo a Asia que parecía en trance)

-RYUHO: parece ser que se despertó su segunda habilidad de Asia, la premonición.

-ISSEI: que es eso no entiendo.

-AKENO: veras Issei una vez escuche hablar de las habilidades, se cree que algunas personas, sin importar la facción, pueden despertar habilidades mas haya de lo increíble, como cuando tu despertaste el poder divino.

-KIBA: pero va a estar bien?

-RYUHO: tranquilo, esta habilidad no es agresiva como otras solo hay que esperar que deje el trance, pero no la debemos mover….

EN ESOS MOMENTOS ASIA VOLVIO EN SI….

-ASIA: Issei-san, ryuho-san que sucedió

-RYUHO: Asia que sucedió, que viste…

-ASIA: algo terrible, vi un choque de galaxias, y de ella se desprendían unos espiritus muy poderosos, no se quienes son pero tdo se volvia un caos, guerra muerte y…. y….

-ISSEI: Y QUE MAS ASIA?

-ASIA: vi a un niño llorando, eras tu Issei.

TODOS VOLTEARON A VER A ISSEI….

-ISSEI: es imposible yo soy un joven no puedo volver a ser un niño…..

DE PRONTO DE ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS…DE LOS ARBOLES..

-CHANDELIER: eso no es del todo correcto Issei.

-ISSEI: explícame.

-CHANDELIER: escuchen todos, las premoniciones dicen lo que es inevitable, hasta cierto punto, el futuro es cambiante, pero hay cosas inevitables, debemos ir de inmediato.

-AKENO: A DONDE ONI-SAN

-CHANDELIER: es hora de que conozcan a TEMPESTO-SAMA.

-ISSEI: tempesto….sama.

-RYUHO: hey espera, no creo que estén listos.

-ISSEI: listos…. DIME ONI-SAMA QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE, Y QUIEN ES TEMPESTO.

-RYUHO: TEMPESTO-SAMA es la persona mas sabia de todos los universos es un ser tan sagrado como el mismo MYTHOS-SAMA, el es el poseedor de la clarividencia.

-CHANDELIER: el nos podrá decir que sucedió en la visión de Asia-chan.

-ISSEI. PUES VAMOS QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO….

-RYUHO: ISSEI ALTO… hay un problema que deberán de tener en cuenta, tempesto – sama lo podrá interpretar pero también, dira lo que depara a cada uno, no hay que dejarnos sugestionar.

-KIBA: sugestionar.

-AKENO: explica por favor ryuho-kun.

-RYUHO: no deben dejar que lo que diga tempesto los encamine ustedes tomen sus propias decisiones del futuro ok

TODOS ACENTARON CON LA CABEZA, EN ESE MOMENTO CHANDELIER ABRIO UN PORTAL EL CUAL LLEVARIA A NUESTRO S AMIGOS A UNA DIMENCION MUY EXTRAÑA… AL SALIR DEL PORTAL SE VIERON EN UNA CUEVA.. COMENZARON A CAMINAR HASTA LLEGAR A UN APUERTA MUY RARA, CUSTODIADA POR DOS ESFINGES…

-ISSEI: que esperamos, vamos ( corriendo hacia la puerta)

-RYUHO: (quien tomo a Issei por la parte de atrás de su camisa y lo arrojo al piso) DEBES TENER MAS CUIDADO IDIOTA, CASI MUERES…..

-AKENO: porque?

-RYUHO: estas son esfinges solo podremos pasar si nos dejan ellas son muy….( antes de terminar una de las esfinges hablo)..

-ESFINGE 1: QUIEN SE ATREVE A VENIR AL RECINTO DEL TIEMPO.

-ESFINGE 2: QUIEN SE ATREVE A VENIR AL RECINTO DEL ESPACIO.

-ISSEI: yo.. Issei..( y ryuho lo cayo de un muy buen coscorrón)

-RYUHO: tonto, a ellas se les debe de hablar con mucho respeto…mrmr, SOY YO, RYUHO BAHAMUT, SOLICITO MUY HUMILDEMENTE AUDIENCIA CON EL MAESTRO DEL ESPACIO TIEMPO.

-ESFINGE1: aaahhhh! Ryuho-sama, hace ya mucho queno sabíamos de usted pero….

-ESFINGE 2: ryuho-sama ya tuvo su audiencia con el amo, no puede haber dos….

-RYUHO: poderosas hermanas, protectoras del tiempo y espacio, la audiencia no es para mi, es para mi pequeño hermano y esta pequeña (señalando a Asia), necesitan su revelación del amo de la verdad.

-ESFINGE 1: AAAAAH! El antiguo portador del dragon rojo, actual heredero de mythos-sama, un placer, Issei-sama…

-ESFINGE 2: aun que sea usted solo pueden pasar si han obtenido el poder del permiso.

-ISSEI: poder? Permiso?

-ASIA: A ¿?

-ESFINGE 1: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA VEO QUE LOS RUMORES SON VERDAD….

-ESFINGE 2: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ES MUY DESPISTADO, EL PERMISO SOLO ES SI SON DIGNOS Y SU NIVEL ACTUAL ES MUY BAJO.. ASI QUE…(antes de que acabaran una persona salio de entre ellas, un hombre muy viejo, barba blanca tan larga que caia al piso, vestido como los antiguos magos de la edad media)

-TEMPESTO: calma, calma, amigas mias, déjenme verlos.

AMBAS ESFINGES SE APARTARON, SE ACERCO A ELLOS Y ABRAZO A RYUHO…

-TEMPESTO: ryuho viejo amigo.

-RYUHO: como estas viejo sabio

-TEMPESTO: muy viejo, jajajaja, y el chico problema donde esta…

-CHANDELIER: aquí estoy anciano de la verdad.

-TEMPESTO: a jajajajaja, y veo no cambias, pero pasen pasen, le invito un te.

TODOS ENTRARON POR LA PUERTA Y SE ENCINTRARON EN UN VALLE EL CUAL PARECIA QUE EL TIEMPO NO HABIA TOCADO JAMAS, ANIMALES QUE SEGÚN YA NO EXISTIAN CORRIAN LIBRE, CAMINARON HASTA QUE LLEGARON A UNA PEQUEÑA CABAÑA, AL ENTRAR ESTA ERA ENORME, MAS GRANDE QUE EL PALACIO DE MYTHOS, POR DENTRO, TODOS ESTABAN SORPRENDIDOS…

-TEMPESTO: jajajajaja, es impresionante no, esta es la magia del tiempo y espacio, todo es relativo…jajajajaja.

SE SENTARON EN UNA SALA A TOMAR TE Y EMPEZO:

-RYUHO: maestro tempesto, hemos venido por que….(antes de que terminara)

-TEMPESTO: magnifico no, el país de las maravillas de Alicia, la mejor parodia del tiempo y del espacio, jajajaja, la lógica de la visualización es sublime, jajajaja.

-RYUHO: maestro?

-CHANDELIER: ya empezó!

-TEMPESTO: mañana será mañana y hoy es hoy, jajajaja que ironia que el mañana sea hoy, jajajaja.

-ISSEI: (se levanto del sillón donde estaba, y casi gritando) NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA ESTO QUEREMOS SABER QUE VIO ASIA?

DE PRONTO TEMPESTO SUBITAMENTE APARECIO FRENTE A EL Y SU CARA CASI TOCA LA DE ISSEI, Y CON UNA MIRADA MUY SERIA, CON LA EXPRESION CASI MALIGNA y VOZ MUY SERIA.

-TEMPESTO: tiempo? Eso el lo que mas tienes niño, la historia lo demuestra pequeño ser insignificante al tiempo, nunca tendras tiempo, el te tiene a ti, (pausa dramática), (de pronto tempesto intenta besar a Issei el cual cae sorprendido)

-ISSEI: eh? Ahg unmm, cae al piso sentado.

-TEMPESTO: jajajaja que lindo jovencito…i..sse…i..-kun.(guiñándole un ojo muy sexy)

-RYUHO: UFFF QUE CERCA(se acerca a Issei para levantarlo y le susurra) cuidado Issei no lo provoques el es igual de fuerte que MYTHOS-SAMA algunos dicen que incluso mas.

-AKENO: tempesto-sama, por favor ayudenos.

-TEMPESTO: (volteando a ver a akeno) ok, si es la madre del Arbol quien me lo pide será un honor.

-AKENO: EH?

TODOS SIGUIERON A TEMPESTO A SU ESTUDIO EN EL CUAN HABIAN MUCHOS RELOJES DE ARENA VOLANDO Y UN CIERCULO MAGICO EN MEDIO.

-TEMPESTO: muy bien Asia-chan, parate en el circulo por favor.

-ASIA: hi.. tempesto-sama

INMEDIATAMENTE QUE SE PARA EN EL LAS IMÁGENES DE SU VISION SE REFLEJAN A SU ALREDEDRO, TODOS MIRAN LA DESTRUCCION, LA GUERRA LA MUERTE, Y A ESE NIÑO LLORANDO IGUAL A ISSEI…DE PRONTO TEMPESTO AGITA SU MANO Y TODO DESAPARECE.

-ISSEI: que fue eso?

-TEMPESTO: (mucho mas serio) la leyenda de la "revelion"

-RYUHO: nos puede decir maestro.

-TEMPESTO: claro, pero escuchen con atención, la vida en el universo será amenazada una vez mas, hace eones los dos hermanos menores el y aquel, pelearon por la vida y su conservación, apareció un ente llamado CHRONOS, quien quería el universo para el y ellos lo detuvieron, lo enserraron en el tártaro, y parece ser que el volverá.

-RYUHO: ESO ES IMPOSIBLE..

-TEMPESTO: NADA ES IMPOSIBLE MI AMIGO.

-RYUHO: QUE HAREMOS….

-ISSEI: EXPLICA HERMANO

-RYUHO: según mythos sama chronos es un ser absoluto mayor a mythos, es imposible ganarle.

-AKENO: un segundo, usted dijo que le ganaron.. ¿Cómo?

-TEMPESTO: LA REVELION.

-TODOS: Ehhhhh?

-TEMPESTO. Se formo una celula de guerreros de diferentes universos, los cuales pelaron uno a lado del otro, casi todos murieron, pero al final lograron vencerle, sin embargo, un ser como el no muere asi que alguien lo debio de haber liberado, aun no lo persivo asi que apenas se esta incubando.

-CHANDELIER: ya eligio portador.

-TEMPESTO. NO ES ASI, el debe nacer, no apoderarse de un cuerpo, alguien ya fue elegida la madre de chronos.

-RYUHO: debemos aniquilarla.

-TEMPESTO: primero deberán localizarla y asecinarla antes de que de a luz a su bastardito…

-ISSEI: quien es, nos podría decir.

-TEMPESTO: cuando lo sepan que harán?

-AKENO: proteger a la vida, pese a todo…

-TEMPESTO: eso será interesante… la madre es RIAS GREMORY..

-TODOS: (SE QUEDAN CALLADOS Y CON CARA DE SORPRESA)

-AKENO: RI…RIAS, porque?

-TEMPESTO: la amenaza mas grande del mundo es una mujer despechada…

-ISSEI: RIAS….( parándose muy decidido) aunque sea ella debemos detenerla a como de lugar.

-ASIA: Issei-san

-KIBA: Issei-kun

-AKENO: ISSEI!

-ISSEI: debemos ir al inframundo y vencerla….

-TEMPESTO: (gritando con eco) ALTO….. NO SEAS IMPRUDENTE, en realidad crees que asi ganaran, jajajaja, el mejor de ustedes es RYUHO Y CHANDELIER, y ni siquiera ellos podrán acercarse.

-ISSEI: ESO….no es posible si son muy poderosos.

-TEMPESTO: aun asi, seguramente ella ya posee el ejercito de NIGHTS de chronos, guerreros de muy alto nivel, ellos son muy fuertes pero los "principados", son aun mas poderosos, casi como chandelier, por ello no podrán hacer nada, a menos…..

-RYUHO: A MENOS QUE QUE, AMIGO.

-TEMPESTO: (levita para buscar un libro muy antiguo mientras continua) que formen la "rebelión", esto es vayan a cada uno de los universos y busquen a los guerreros mas poderosos, tengan, (les entrega un libro, el que buscaba) aquí viene como llegar a estas dimensiones sin ser detectados, AKENO-LINDA, tu posees la magia suficiente para abrir portales asi, pero solo hasta que estén completos abre el ultimo, esa es mi ayuda para ustedes. Pero tengo una condición.

-CHANDELIER: YA TE HABIAS TARDADO VIEJO.

-TEMPESTO: Akeno tu no pelearas.

-TODOS: QUEEEEEEEEEE?

-ASIA: pero si akeno es una gran maga…

-KIBA: parte de tener el poder del relámpago….

-RYUHO: porque maestro?

-TEMPESTO: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA A SU TIEMPO VERAN…

-ISSEI: ma….maestro tempesto?

-TEMPESTO: (viendo a Issei) mmmmmm?

-ISSEI: como sabe de todo esto….

-TEMPESTO: JAJAJAJAJAJ pues veras yo…. Soy…el ultimo sobreviviente de la pasada "rebelión".

-TODOS: QQQQQQUUUUEEEEEEEEE?...

-ISSEI: increíble.

-TEMPESTO: por cierto, un favor, salúdenme a HECTOR… díganle que venga a verme…

-ISSEI: hector?

-TEMPESTO: JAJAJAJAJA YA SABRAN, ahora vuelva a casa, y no mueran, partan en 24 horas, los vere con el TIEMPO, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ( chasquea los dedos y todos aparecen en casa) APARECEN EN LA SALA DE LA CASA TODOS, Y DE PRONTO ….

-ISSEI: bueno, es hora, debemos salvar al universo preparémonos, es hora de formar la nueva "rebelión".

-TODOS. Hi Issei.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TEMPLO DE TEMPESTO….

-TEMPESTO: ( mientras los miraba desde una esfera de cristal) en unos meses volverán de su viaje y se harán mas fuertes, si, será lo necesario, espero que encuentren a HECTOR, el es clave, además el es mil veces mas fuerte que yo, ovio tenia que ser mi hijo, jajajaja, mmmm, quiero un café o mejor ramen, no lo se a ver que como.. porque ya,…..( decía mientras se alejaba de la esfera)

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE… TODOS LISTOS.

-ISSEI. Bueno estamos listos…

-TODOS: hi. ISSEI

-ISSEI:. Akeno que mundo va primero..

-AKENO: Se llama ATLANTIDA….

-ISSEI: bueno vamos para haya….

-AKENO: (abre un portal diciendo ATLANTIDA PARPLICARE) TODOS ENTRAN AL PORTAL Y DESAPARECEN…..

 **BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA ESTE CAPITULO, ADVERENCIA, A PARTIR DE AHORA MESCLARE MUCHAS COSAS DE DIFERENTES ANIMES Y MANGAS QUE ME GUSTAN, PREPARENCE PORQUE DXD A EVOLUCIONADO… AHORA LO LLAMO DE HIGH SCHOOLL DXD "UNIVERSAL WAR".**

 **APARECERAN PERSONAJES CONOCIDOS, DESCONOCIDOS, FAMOSOS, Y MUY PODEROSOS, PERO YA HACE HAMBRE ASI QUE POR AHORA SOLO DIRE**

 **"ITADAKIMASU"**


	11. LA PRUEBA ATLANTE

**CAPITULO 11**

 **= LA PRUEBA ATLANTE ==**

 **ANTES QUE NADA, ME TARDE EN SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO POR EXCESO DE TRABAJO, ADEMAS DE ALGUNAS COSAS MUY PERSONALES QUE ARREGLAR PERO YA PASO, AHORA SEGUIREMOS CON LO ACORDADO.** **ADVERTENCIA, AQUÍ APARECERAN PERSONAJES INVENTADOS DE DIFERENTES TIEMPOS DE VARIOS ANIMES QUE ME GUSTAN, ESPERO LES AGRADE MI RETORCIDA Y TRASTORNADA MENTE.**

RETOMANDO:

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE… TODOS LISTOS.

-ISSEI. Bueno estamos listos…

-TODOS: hi. ISSEI

-ISSEI:. Akeno que mundo va primero..

-AKENO: Se llama ATLANTIDA….

-ISSEI: bueno vamos para haya….

-AKENO: (abre un portal diciendo ATLANTIDA PARPLICARE)

TODOS ENTRAN AL PORTAL Y DESAPARECEN….. MIENTRAS VIAJABAN EN EL PORTAL QUE PARECIA UN TUNEL LLENO DE COLORES, COMO UN SALTO EN EL TIEMPO.

-ISSEI: wooooow, esto es muy diferente a otras transportaciones.

-CHANDELIER: asi es, esto no es una teletransportacion normal, esto es un viaje en el tiempo espacio, no solo viajamos en nuestro plano dimensional, sino que estamos viajando entre los 12 universos conocidos.

-AKENO: estamos viajando en el tiempo al pasado o futuro?

-RYUHO: no, eso es imposible, solo estamos viajando entre universos pero en la misma línea de tiempo, aunque para nosotros sea uno para donde llegamos será otro.

-ISSEI: EHHH? NO ENTIENDO NADA ( mientras se sacude fuertemente la cabeza)

-RYUHO: para que me entiendas… supongamos que nuestra partida fue en nuestro universo y digamos que es en 1 y llegaremos a la atlandida en 2, pero para ellos su 2 es nuestro 1.

-ISSEI: ahhhhhh! Creo ya entendí.

-CHANDELIER: es fácil son diferentes tiempos pero con la misma convergencia, ya lo enteras.

-KIBA: ya veo viajar entre universos es muy complicado.

-RYUHO: Y requiere mucha precisión porque de lo contrario nos perderíamos en el espacio inter universos.

AL FINAL LLEGARON A UNA SALIDA, DONDE UNA LUZ LOS SEGO MUY FUERTEMENTE, AL ACLARARCE ELLOS SE ENONTRABAN EN UNA PLAZA CENTRAL MUY HERMOZA LLENA DE DIAMANTE Y HECHA COMO DE CRISTAL DONDE ENFRENTE DE ELLOS HABIA UNAS ESCALERAS QUE DIRIGIAN A LAS PUERTAS PRICIPALES DE UN PALACIO, CUANDO SUBIERON LA VISTA SE DIERON CUENTA QUE EL CIELO NO ERA EL CIELO SINO ERA UN OCEANO SIN FINAL, DE PRONTO SE VIERON RODEADOS DE TRITONES (CON LA MISMA FORMA HUMANOIDE DE AQUAMAN) Y LES APUNTABAN CON TRIDENTES.

-GUARDIA: Quien sois, como haber llegado hasta aquí?

-ISSEI: hemos venido de…(antes de acabar un soldado le apunto la lanza al cuello)

-GUARDIA 2: SILENCIO EXTRANJERO, O MORIRAS. -CHANDELIER: no les recomiendo eso… (mientras ponía su mano en una de las espadas en su espalda)..

-¿?: calma, calma, son invitados jujujuju. (mientras bajaba las escaleras, este era un triton ADULTO)

-NEPTUNO: mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlos enviados del tiempo, mi nombre es NEPTUNO, rey de la Atlantida ya los esperaba, guardias dejadlos, son mis invitados.

LOS GUARDIAS SE ALEJARON DE ELLOS PERMITIENDOLES EL PASO..

-NEPTUNO: vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, no esperaba que el HEREDERO DEL GRAN MYTHOS fuese a venir, como te llamas.

-ISSEI: ISSEI, HYU… no perdón, YGGDRASIL ISSEI.

-NEPTUNO: mucho gusto, pero pasen pasen porfavor, necesitamos hablar.

TODOS ENTRARON EL PALACIO ESTE ERA DE DIAMANTE Y PIEDRAS PRECIOSAS EN CADA COLUMNA, LLEGARON A UNA GRAN ESTANCIA DONDE HABIA DOS TRONOS, NEPTUNO SE SENTO N EL TRONO MAYOR Y TODOS SE SENTARON EN LA MESA QUE ESTABA A LOS PIES DE LA MISMA.

-NEPTUNO: guardias llamar a mi amada.

-GUARDIAS: SI MI SEÑOR.

A LOS POCOS SEGUNDOS ENTRO EN LA SALA UNA SIRENA MUY HERMOSA, IGUAL DE FORMA HUMANOIDE CABELLO ROSA MUY TENUE, TEZ BLANCA COMO LA LECHE MISMA, LABIOS ROJOS CARMESI Y UN CUERPO MUCHO MAS LLAMATICO QUE EL DE AKENO…..

-NEPTUNO: amigos del universo les presento a mi esposa y reyna de la atlantida, su nombre es MELODY.

-MELODY: mucho gusto, enviados del maestro.

-NEPTUNO: pero díganme a que han venido desde tan lejos.

-RYUHO: poderoso rey Neptuno, no es grato ser el portador de malas noticias…

-NEPTUNO: solo hay noticias, estas no pueden ser buenas o malas…

-CHANDELIER: CHRONOS renacerá y eligio madre y esta muy bien protegida, y todo el ejercito de sombras esta listo.

-NEPTUNO: esas son malas noticias.

-AKENO: por ello rey Neptuno, el maestro Tempesto no a enviado a los diferentes universos para reclutar a los mejores guerreros y formar de nueva cuenta la REBELION y acabar con esta amenaza.

-MELODY: asi que eres tu la elegida para traer al maestro, pero esta bien, les ayudaremos.

-AKENO: eh?

-NEPTUNO: pero debemos probar su valor, dos de ustedes, sin contar a Akeno-chan, deberán pelear en el torneo Atlante, si prueban su valor, les ayudaremos en todo. Asi que quienes serán los participantes?

-ISSEI: yo participare

-CHANDELIER: será divertido, yo lo hare.

-RYUHO: ( con una sonrisa en el rostro) será CHANDELIER E ISSEI.

-NEPTUNO: jajajajaja no esperaba menos del ALPHA Y EL OMEGA, jajajaja será muy interesante el torneo será en dos días, mientras les asignaremos unas habitaciones dignas de su rango, bienvenidos, jajajaj.

-MELODY: guardias llevaros a sus habitaciones reales.

-GUARDIAS: si mi señora.

-ASIA: gracias por su hospitalidad NEPTUNO-SAMA, MELODY-SAMA.

SALIERON DE LA HABITACION Y CUANDO SE CERRO LA PUERTA…

-NEPTUNO: asi que chronos eh, esto será muy peligroso.

-MELODY: si, pero, estamos listos.

-NEPTUNO: llama a nuetro mejor guerrero, al que hemos prepardo desde el inicio.

-MELODY: tendre que hablar con nuestra hija sobre esto.

-NEPTUNO: GUARDIA, trea a mi presencia a LEVIATAN.

-GUARDIA: si mi señor.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE Y DESPUES DE DESAYUNAR EN EL COMEDOR REAL CON LOS REYES….

-NEPTUNO: bueno les quiero presentar a alguien, entra por favor…

ENTRO UNA SIRENA, MUY HERMOSA, IGUAL A MELODY PERO MAS JOVEN Y HERMOSA, CON EL CABELLO RUBIO.

-NEPTUNO: les presento a mi hija y futura Reyna de Atlantida, ATLIS.

-ATLIS: mucho gusto, bienvenidos a la atlantida.

-NEPTUNO: bueno ISSEI, CHANDELIER, les explico las reglas hoy se dirigirán a la villa del guerrero, entrenaran un poco y se alistaran para el torneo ya todo esta arreglado, los demás vendrán con nosotros a un paseo por toda Atlantida para que la conozcan.

-TODOS: hi Neptuno- sama

-RYUHO: Neptuno-sama si no le molesta me gustaría acompañarlos para entrenarlos y prepararlos.

-NEPTUNO: por supuesto que no, adelante vayan, vayan

ASI ISSEI, CHANDELIER Y RYUHO FUERON ESCOLTADOS EN UN CARRUAGE VOLADOR A LA VILLA DEL GUERRERO DONDE VIERON A MUCHOS TRITONES ENTRENANDO, MIENTRAS CAMINABAN A SU LUGAR DE ENTRENAMIENTO DESIGNADO, LOS DEMAS GUERREROS LOS VOLTEABAN A VER MURMURANDO, EN ESO…. SE DETUVIERON FRENTE A UN TRITON IMPONENTE.

-ISSEI]: WOOOOOW.

-¿?: basta, basta, todos a entrenar, hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Barcuda, un placer visitantes. ( era un triton de aprox 2 metro de alto, extremadamente musculoso, tes morena, pelo rizado y a los hombres, se veía imponente)

-CHANDELIER: un pregunta amigo, aquí solo hay guerreros.?

-BARCUDA: asi es, solo guerreros, los cuales participaremos en el torneo.

-ISSEI: una pregunta, y hay algún premio en especial.

-BARCUDA. Jajaja síganme ( y mientras caminaban) aquí en la atlantida, debe de haber un rey, no solo reyna, por ello este torneo, ya que el que gane desposara a la princesa y se volverá el rey de la Atlantida… vaya premio eh!

-RYUHO: un segundo, ISSEI y CHANDELIER van a participar, si ganan eso significa que….

-BARCUDA: asi es ellos se deberán casar con la princesa y serán nuestros reyes, jajajaja.

-ISSEI: QUE? Akeno me mataria

-CHANDELIER: si, te mataria, jajajajaja.

-BARCUDA: pero dudo que ganen….

-CHANDELIER: que? Porque?

EN ESO SE ESCUCHA UNA GRAN EXPLOSION Y MUCHOS TRITONES TERMINAN EN EL SUELO LASTIMADOS. -BARCUDA: pues esa es tu respuesta. DE ENTRE EL POLVO SALE VOLANDO POR LOS CIELOS UN TRITON, DE PIEL BLANCA, CABELLO CASTAÑO Y LACIO, ATLETICO, CON MOSCULATURA MENOR A LA DE BARCUDA, OJOS VERDES, MUY GUAPO.

-BARACUDA: el es LEVIATAN el mas poderoso de nosotros, se dice que es hijo de AQUASEN, nuestro dios, y dicen, que nadie le a ganado jamas.

-CHANDELIER: vaya, vaya, al fin un buen oponente.

-BARACUDA: bien hemos llegado, aquí entrenaran les deseo mucha suerte y nos vemos en los juegos.

DURANTE EL RESTO DEL DIA ENTRENARON A PUERTA CERRADA ELLOS TRES, AL FINAL DEL DIA Y DE VUELTA EN EL PALACIO, YA EN SUS HABITACIONES..

-CHANDELIER: jajajaja el nivel de ese LEVIATAN es muy alto, no se cuanto, pero si se puede sentir un poder muy grande, espero que sea un buen rival, ya me emocione, jajajaja

-ISSEI: AKENO estoy un poco nervioso, será mi primer pelea en mucho tiempo, y aun no se las capacidades de mis nuevos poderes.

-AKENO: mi lindo Issei, solo confía en ti y en lo que eres.

-ISSEI: gracias mi amada Akeno.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, TODOS SE ENCONTRABAN EN EL ESTADIO, SIMILAR AL COLISEO ROMANO, PERO COMPLETO, Y EN EL PALCO REAL SE ENCONTRABAN LOS REYES, LA PRINCESA Y TODOS LOS DEMAS (AKENO, RYUHO, KIBA, ASIA).

-NEPTUNO: ATENCION, HOY CELEBRAREMOS EL TORNEO DEL REY, EL CAMPEON SERA CORONADO REY DE ATLANTIDA Y DESPOSARA A MI HIJA ATLIS, GUERREROS, MUCHA SUERTE.

EN UNA PANTALLA GIGANTE APRACIERON LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PARTCIPANTES, DE QUIEN ENFRENTARIA A QUIEN, SE HABRIAN UNAS REJAS Y SALIAN LOS CONCURSANTES, ASI PASARON LAS PRIMERAS PELEAS HASTA QUE EN LA PANTALLAS.

-ANUNCIADOR: siguiente combate, BARCUDA VS CHANDELIER.

LOS GRITOS NO SE HICIERON ESPERAR… AMBOS CAMINARON AL CENTRO DEL ESTADIO,

-ANUNCIADOR: las reglas son simples, si se rinden, quedan inconcientes o mueren, pierden…listos. (SE ESCUCHAN TAMBORES)

-BARCUDA: suerte amigo.

-CHANDELIER:: lo mismo digo.

-NEPTUNO: jujujuju, Barcuda es de nuestros guerreros mas poderosos, el tercero para ser exacto.

-AKENO: hermano, suerte.

DE PRONTO SE ESCUCHA UN GONG GIGANTE Y…..

-ANUNCIADOR:AAAAAAAAAAAAA PELEAAAAAAAAAR!

AMBOS SE LANZAN UNO CONTRA EL OTRO, BARCUDA DABA GOLPES A GRAN VELOCIDAD, CASI IMPERSEPTIBLES A LA VISTA, PERO INCREIBLEMENTE CHANDELIER LOS ESQUIVABA O BLOQUEBA SIN NINGUN ESFUERZO. AMBOS SE MOVIAN POR TODO EL ESTADIO, PERO BARCUDA NO PODIA DAR NI UN SOLO GOLPE, DE PRONTO EL SE ALEJO Y ENVISTIO CON TODA SU FUERZA EN EL PUÑO CONTRA CHANDELIER Y DE PRONTO…

UN ESTRUDENDO SACUDIO EL ESTADIO Y UNA NUVE DE POLVO SE ALZO, AL DISIPARCE SE VIO A BARCUDA FRENADO Y SU PUÑO SIENDO DETENIDO POR EL DEDO DE CHANDELIER…

-BARCUDA: pero que?

-CHANDELIER: eres bueno, pero no tanto.

DE PRONTO CHANDELIER LE DA UN BOFETON A BARCUDA Y LO MANDA POR LOS CIELOS, DE PRONTO APARECE DETRÁS DE EL Y TAN SOLO TOCA SU ESPALDA Y ESTE CAE A UNA GRAN VELOCIDAD AL SUELO, SE ESTRELLA Y QUEDA INCONCIENTE.

-ANUNCIADOR: ga..ga..ga..ganador, CHANDELIER.

-TODO EL ESTADIO: WOOOOOOOOOOOW, es muy fuerte, no es posible, como lo hizo, quien es, es increíble…(mientras CHANDELIER salía del estadio y médicos se llevaban a Barcuda inconsciente)

-ISSEI: vaya que eres muy poderoso

-CHANDELIER: un poco si, tu también lo eres ISSEI, confía en tu poder, porque eso fue fácil, hay uno que no lo será tanto (mientras miraba de reojo a leviatan que miraba por una reja mientras se apoyaba en un pilar)

-ANUNCIADOR: SIGUIENTE PELEA…. ISSEI VS TAWOL.

-NEPTUNO: al fin una buena pelea..

-AKENO: Neptuno-sama?

-MELODY: TAWOL es el segundo mas fuerte de los guerreros, a su lado BARCUDA es solo un niño.

MIENTRAS ISSEI ENTRABA AL ESTADIO DEL OTRA LADO TAWOL, QUIEN ERA UN HOMBRE DELGADO MUY SERIO, MUY MISTICO, Y CON UNA GABARDINA QUE LE CUBRIA HASTA LA BOCA DE PELO BLANCO. AMBOS LLEGARON AL CENTRO DEL ESTADIO…

-ANUNCIADOR: listos…..(ante la expectativa de todos), AAAAAAAAAA PELEAAAAAAAAR y suena el GONG

 **BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO, SE PONDRA MEJOR ESTO MIENTRAS TANTO Y EN LO QUE ME LLEGAN LAS IDEAS, JIJIJIJI, ME VOY A COMER, HASTA LA PROXIMA, MIENTRAS TANTO** **""ITADAKIMASU""**


	12. EL EMISARIO

**CAPITULO 12** **== EL EMISARIO ==**

RETOMANDO: MIENTRAS ISSEI ENTRABA AL ESTADIO DEL OTRA LADO TAWOL, QUIEN ERA UN HOMBRE DELGADO MUY SERIO, MUY MISTICO, Y CON UNA GABARDINA QUE LE CUBRIA HASTA LA BOCA DE PELO BLANCO. AMBOS LLEGARON AL CENTRO DEL ESTADIO…

-ANUNCIADOR: listos…..(ante la expectativa de todos), AAAAAAAAAA PELEAAAAAAAAR y suena el GONG

EN ESOS MOMETOS ISSEI SE AVALANZA EN CONTRA TE TAWOL QUIEN HACE LO MISMO, AMBOS ENTRAN EN TOMA Y DA DE GOLPES, AMBOS CONECTABAN Y AMBOS BLOQUEABAN, ERA UNA PELEA MUY PAREJA Y CADA VEZ QUE GOLPEABAN UN ESTREPIDOSO RUIDO SE HACIA PRESENTE EN EL ESTADIO…DE PRONTO Y TRAS FIERA PELEA, SE SEPARAN IMPULSADOS POR LA INERCIA DE UN GOLPE MUTUO A SUS ROSTROS…EN ESO TAWOL SE DETIENE Y….

-TAWOL: los rumores son ciertos, eres muy poderoso, pero aun no eres una amenaza…

-ISSEI: que?..

-TAWOL: aaaahhh! Es verdad, tome esta forma para enfrentarte jajajaja…pero ahora veo que no podras conmigo, ENVOLVIO PROTEGO.

EN ESOS MOMENTOS UNA ESFERA DE ENERGIA CUBRIAN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA… Y DESDE EL PALCO.

-RYUHO: demonios, nos han alcanzado.

-AKENO: RYUHO EXPLICATE.

-RYUHO: se dice que Pandora puede enviar a ciertos guerreros a otros universos, aunque sea solo a uno o dos por universo y nos envio a uno a acabar con nosotros.

-KIBA: pero…. No sabe que estamos aquí.

-RYUHO: es posible, todo viaje entre dimensiones deja rastro y nos localizo, ahora Issei esta en peligro…

-AKENO: vamos haya, hay que ayudarlo…( en eso alguien le sujeta el brazo)

-CHANDELIER: alto, no es posible entrar en esa barrera, además si Issei no puede con ese rival, entonces no podrá con lo que sigue.

-AKENO: Issei (mientras volteaba a ver la pelea sin poder hacer nada)

-TAWOL: bueno ISSEI-DOMO es hora de morir, me torno a mi forma real ( se trasforma en una persona muy robusta, fuerte, muy musculosa, con la misma ropa que traía pero mas estilo roquera) mi nombre es YAMARASHI, soy la sombra de la espina, y mi deber es matarte, jajajaja.

-ISSEI: no se quien eres pero peleare con todo lo que tengo.

ISSEI SE AVALANSA CONTRA EL PERO NINGUN GOLPE SURTE EFECTO, SIN EMBARGO CADA VEZ QUE ISSEI SE ACERCABA SENTIA UNAS PUNSADAS EN PARTES DE SU CUERPO… DE PRONTO SE ROMPE LA BARRERA Y ENTRA LEVIATAN. CAMINANDO HACIA ELLOS SIN MIEDO.

-LEVIATAN: Sombra de pandora, como te atreves a interrumpir nuestro torneo y mi futura victoria.

-YAMARASHI: jajajaja quien te crees estúpido atlante, muere ( y lanza una serie de agujas de sus manos la cuales se clavan en el piso ya que leviatan desaparece y aparece al un lado de Issei)

-LEVIATAN: Issei estas bien

-ISSEI: me siento algo mareado

-LEVIATAN: me lo imagine ( en su dedo pulgar aparece una pequeña esfera de luz la cual corta la vena de la muñeca de Issei) ahora si deja que salga ese liquido azul, después estaras fuera de peligro y la herida se cerrara sola.

-ISSEI: que es eso?

-LEVIATAN: es veneno, parece ser que su técnica consiste en inyectar veneno a sus enemigos con agujas casi invisibles, pero en cantidades muy minimas, sin embargo si fueras alguien normal esa cantidad se vuelve mortal.

-RYUHO: vaya que si es talentoso.

-YAMARASHI: jijijijiji veo que eres especial pecesito, pero aun asi, no tienes la destreza para vencerme.

-LEVIATAN: antes de matarte dime, donde esta TAWOL?

-YAMARASHI: JAjajajajaja, el es comida de peces, fue muy fácil.

-LEVIATAN: ya veo, eso quiere decir que tienes talento, sin embargo no me podras ganar, tu poder no debe ser mayor a 2.1 BTS (1 bts equivaldría a la potencia de un megatón), y eso te hace mi presa.

-YAMARASHI: si como no, pues entonces mueran todos. ESPINAS MOTERUM.

DE REPENTENTE MUCHAS ESPINAS SALEN DE TODO SU CUERPO EN TODAS DIRECCIONES, PERO TODAS SON DETENIDAS EN EL AIRE, Y DESINTEGRADAS…

-LEVIATAN: eso no lo vi venir pero que paso…quien hizo eso.

-YAMARASHI: nadie a podido detener mis ESPINAS MOTERUM, quien fue el bast…(de repente mira a Issei quien parecía estar en trance)

-ISSEI: (con una voz mas semejante a la de MYTHOS), osas venir, atentar contra mi, contra mis amigos y aliados, contra mi mujer tu Diosa, y aun asi te haces llamar guerrero, no dejare que sigas avanzando hasta aquí llegaste.

-YAMARASHI: estas loco malnacido, te matare con mis manos.

YAMARASHI SE ARROJA CONTRA ISSEI EL CUAL LO FRENA TOMANDOLO DEL CUELLO…

-YAMARASHI: immmm…posible ahg, lance miles de espinas al ir contra ti ahg, como es que estas vivo…

-AKENO: Issei que sucede.

-CHANDELIER: fácil hermana, esta en estado de despertar, esta despertando su poder divino.

-AKENO: hermano

-CHANDELIER: Ahora Issei es todo un Yggdrasil, me atrevo a decir que es mas poderoso que yo.

-LEVIATAN: vaya que poder tiene..

-ISSEI: AHORA DESAPARECE…. UNA LUZ MUY PODEROSA SE EMPIEZA A DEBORAR A YAMARASHI, EL CUAL VA PERDIENDO FUERZAS…MIENTRAS DESAPARECIA.

-YAMARASHI: ja..ja…ja esto es todo para mi, carajo, en fin, mis amigos me vengaran, además de todos soy el mas débil, nos veremos en el otro mundo YGGDRASIL….(Y DESAPARECIO)

AKENO, KIBA Y ASIA, BAJAN VOLANDO HACIA DONDE ESTABA ISSEI….

-AKENO: Issei estas bien, (el no respondia)

-KIBA: Issei-kun

-ASIA: Issei-san (y no respondia)

DE REPENTE COMO QUE SALIO DEL TRANCE.

-ISSEI: eh? Que…que paso, que hacen aquí.

-AKENO: ISSEI que paso como hiciste eso.

-ISSEI: hacer que?

-RYUHO: parece ser que tu despertar aun es incompleto, pero eso lo arreglaremos con el tiempo

-LEVIATAN: ISSEI-DOMO, eres muy poderoso, será un honor pelear contra ti.

-ISSEI: QUE?, PODEROSO?, alguien me quiere explicar.

-NEPTUNO: jajajajajaja (mientras se les acercaba), eso no es necesario, ya sabia que una sombra apereceria, y eh comprobado que Issei es realmene el siguiente YGGDRASIL, será un honor apoyarte en tu misión, la coronación deberá esperar.

-MELODY: asi es, por el momento LEVIATAN, viajaras con ellos a los demás universos, ayudales en todo.

-ATLIS: LEVIATAN…

-LEVIATAN: ATLIS yo…

-ATLIS: ve mi amor, vuélvete el triton mas poderoso de la historia, cumple con tu destino y cuando vuelvas seras mi rey..

-LEVITAN: Atlis..

-NEPTUNO: no se hable mas, levitan ira con ustedes, el universo 1 se une a la causa, y… LEVIATAN, mas te vale volver a casarte con mi hija.

-LEVIATAN: asi será mi rey…

-MELODY: bueno por hoy es suficiente volvamos al palacio a comer y descansar para que mañana sigan su viaje.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL INFRAMUNDO….

-¿?: PANDORA –SAMA, PANDORA-SAMA…

-RIAS: que sucede VELEN?

-VELEN: YAMARASHI a sido eliminado.

-RIAS: ya lo sabia, ese idiota siempre fue muy débil, pero sirvió a su propósito, ahora se a que nos enfrentamos y que esta reclutando soldados. VELEN en cuanto se vuelvan a mover a otro universo dimelo, ya se a quien enviar.

-VELEN: PANDORA –SAMA Y ESTA DESAPARECE CAMINANDO POR UN PASILLO ENTRE SOMBRAS. DE VUELTA EN ATLANTIDA… Y DESPUES DE UN BUEN DESAYUNO… Y EN LA ESCALINATA DEL PALACIO.

-NEPTUNO: jajajaja, bueno ya es hora de ir a su siguiente destino, pero eso si tengan cuidado, no en todos los universos los va a recibir bien, algunos pueden ser muy agresivos.

-MELODY: asi es, sobre todo siempre manténganse juntos… por cierto LEVIATAN…

-LEVIATAN: digame mi reyna..(aparece Atlis)

-ATLIS: te esto, es la espada ATLANTIS, la espada legendaria del guerrero que convatio en la primera guerra universal, asi como el o hizo, hoy tu, su descendiente, lo haras.

-LEVIATAN: atlis….muchas gracias -NEPTUNO: jajajaja, bien Issei-sama es hora de que partas y mucha suerte.

-ISSEI: muchas gracias por todo, akeno estas lista?

-AKENO: si mi amado Issei…. (abre un circulo mágico igual al anterior y dice) DESTRUCCION DIVINE GOD. (y desaparecen en el circulo)

UNA VEZ QUE SE FUERON…

-MELODY: escuchaste eso?

-NEPTUNO: si lo escuche saltaron al universo 6, ese libro es de Tempesto, en este universo va a ser muy difícil la prueba que les aguarda.

-ATLIS: que quieres decir padre?

-NEPTUNO: el universo 6 esta lleno de leyendas del pasado, dioses que dan vida y dioses que la destruyen, hace muchos años existio un dios de la detruccion fuera de lo normal, ahora ese puesto lo ocupa un guerrero de esa época, espero les vaya bien.

-ATLIS: levitan,cuídate.

EN EL TUNEL INTER UNIVERSOS…

-ISSEI: que universo sigue Akeno?

-AKENO: parece que es el 6

-RYUHO: un…un.. segundo el 6, pero se supone que deberíamos ir en orden.

-CHANDELIER: ya sabes como es tempesto, muy, muy, muy impredesible.

-LEVIATAN: universo 6?... universo6?...(reaccionando con sorpresa y terror) carajo, ya me acorde, escuchen al llegar manténgase alerta, estaremos en presencia del dios de la destrucción del universo 6

-TODOS: queeeeeeeeeee?

-LEVIATAN: una vez escuche que antes todos los universos tenían un dios de la destrucción pero a partir de una batalla con un ser sagrado solo quedo un dios de la destrucción para todos y habita en el universo 6.

-CHANDELIER: bueno, habrá que estar listos (lo decía emocionado) esto será muy divertido (en su mente lo decía)

AL SALIR DEL TUNEL SE ENCONTRABAN FRENTE A UNA GRAN MANSION CON FORMAS ESFERICAS EN EL JARDIN DE LA MISMA EN UNA CIUDAD MUY GRANDE.

-ISSEI: donde estamos? Parece una ciudad muy futurista.

-AKENO: no lo se pero debe ser aquí…

-CHANDELIER: parece mas un mundo cualquiera, pensé que seria muy diferente

-LEVIATAN: no debe ser aquí

-KIBA: yo creo que…. (ANTES DE TERMINAR)

-¿?. Bienvenidos viajeros del tiempo, un placer recibirlo YGGDRASIL-SAMA?

-ISSEI: busco al dios de la destrucción

-¿?: lo se, pero el esta entrenando, llegara aquí en unos minutos, no desesperen.

-CHANDELIER: (en su mente) se ve muy poderoso podría decir que estamos al mismo nivel.

-¿?: es posible ALPHA-DOMO, pero dudo que aun haya explotado todo su potencial.

-CHANDELIER: PUEDES LEER MI MENTE? QUIEN ERES?

-¿?: jujujujuju. Mi nombre es WISS asistente personal y maestro del dios de la destrucción.

-ISSEI: disculpa Wiss-san y el dios de la destrucción tardara mucho tenemos poco tiempo.

-¿?: no ya estoy aquí, que quieren?

-WISS: LES PRESENTO A MI ACTUAL SEÑOR, el dios de la destrucción, VEGETA-SAMA

-RYUHO: VEGETA-SAMA le pedimos nos ayude a pelear contra la amenaza mas grande a todos los universos, nos ayude contra chronos.

-VEGETA: NO TENGO TIEMPO INSECTO, me debo de volver mas poderoso, aunque?

-ISSEI. AUNQUE?

-VEGETA: si alguno de ustedes me entretiene en una pelea posiblemente les ayude, que dicen? (sonriendo)

-CHANDELIER: será un honor, yo sere su oponente, esto será muy divertido.

-VEGETA: wiss, llevanos al planeta sagrado, ahí pelearemos, y…. no le digas nada a ya sabes quien , o se molestara mucho ya que hoy es cumpleaños de mi hija.

-WISS: jujujuju descuide vegeta-sama

Y WISS LLEVO A TODOS AL PLANETA SUPREMO DONDE HABITABA EL ANTERIOR DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCION. YA ESTANDO AHÍ.

-WISS: les pido a todos que me sigan. (creando una esfera de energía), aquí estaremos a salvo de la energía que expulsen

-VEGETA: muy bien, como te llamas.

-CHANDELIER: Chandelier, soy el ALPHA.

-WISS: veremos que tan fuerte es ese apha.

-VEGETA: adelante

-CHANDELIER: aquí voy

SE ARROJA CONTRA VEGETA QUIEN PERMANECIA DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS, Y…..

 **HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA ESTE CAPITULO, ME GUSTA LO QUE VA SALIENDO DE MI TRASTORNADO CEREBRO, JAJAJA LOS VEO A LA OTRA, "ITADAKIMASU"**


End file.
